los miserables
by laraila
Summary: Gabriel Agreste, tras 19 años en prisión rehace su vida, sin embargo, una serie de acontecimientos le llevan a adoptar a una pequeña niña llamada Marineette, a quien debe cuidar en medio del estallido social de la revolución francesa (AU 1800, no héroes)
1. Chapter 1

Pues bien, por fin después de anunciarlo, aquí está el primer capi espero lo disfruten, in más que decir, aquí empieza los miserables 3

**La clasificación es T, pero advierto que esta historia tiene abuso, pobreza, mención de la prostitución, lee solo si te gusta el drama, y eso, disfruten.**

**Los miserables: Adrianette **

Era el año 1815, 26 años después de la famosa toma de la bastilla que dio inicio a la revolución francesa, pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, Francia tenía un nuevo rey, igual de déspota y desinteresado que el anterior.

Gabriel Agreste se encontraba en el puerto, arrastrando junto a otros prisioneros un gigantesco barco. Las reglas en el encierro eran claras: Mirada hacia abajo, nunca mirar a los ojos a los guardias, ni tampoco sonreír. Todos ahí tenían su propia historia de cómo terminaron en prisión, asesinos, violadores, ladrones ¿pero Gabriel? Robó un poco de pan para su vecina, Emily.

Emily era una linda chica de su edad, la cual enfermó de gravedad. Para evitar su muerte, Gabriel le robó un pan a un comerciante que se encontraba por ahí. Para su mala suerte, fue atrapado por la policía. Fue condenado a 5 años de prisión, pero debido a sus intentos de escape, la condena se extendió 14 años más. 19 en total.

– ¡Agreste! Trae y alza la bandera

Agreste se sorprendió cuando el guardia le obligó a traer la bandera, esta era grande, y pesada, aún más debido a la humedad, pero con varios minutos de esfuerzo, logró transportarla hasta donde se encontraba Rincomprix. Logró levantarla, el mástil era tres veces su propio tamaño, y el hambre le había robado toda su energía, pero ocupó hasta el último de sus músculos para levantarla. Una vez terminada la tarea, el guardia le habló:

\- Prisionero 24601, tu tiempo aquí ha terminado, empieza tu libertad condicional, eso significa que debes firmar el último día de cada mes

\- ¡19 años por un poco de pan para mi vecina!

\- Eso es robo – el hombre le respondió de manera desinteresada

\- Teníamos hambre, ella iba a morir

\- 5 años por el delito, le agregaron 14 años por los intentos de escape, así funciona 24601. Con este papel, los demás están advertidos que eres alguien peligroso.

Le entregó su certificado de libertad, pero claramente, no era libre del todo. Sus papeles estaban manchados para siempre. Ya no podría vivir como Gabriel, sería el prisionero número 24601 para siempre.

\- Mi nombre es Gabriel Agreste

\- Y el mío Roger Rincomprix

.

.

.

Gabriel viajó por varias ciudades de Francia, con el pasar de los días, sus fuerzas se agotaban. No tenía ninguna discapacidad que le impidiera trabajar, pero sus papeles manchados eran una condena silenciosa. Tenía sus firmas al día, pero no conseguía ningún trabajo, y en cuanto a los delincuentes comunes, no confiaban en él, si había sido descubierto una vez, lo harían una segunda. ¿Qué había hecho el mundo por él? nada, lo encerraron 15 años por un delito tan noble como robar pan para su vecina.

Si mostraba sus papeles, lo echaban de donde sea que estuviera, y si no los mostraba, desconfiaban de él y el resultado era el mismo. Estaba cansado de los insulto y agresiones que recibía a diario.

Un día, especialmente frío, tres tipos lo asaltaron para ver si tenía algo de dinero, pero al ver que andaba con nada y era un ex criminal, entre los tres empezaron a golpearlo, no tenían ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero nada se los impedía tampoco. Ya era de noche, y se disponía a dormir en la calle, otra vez. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que estaba durmiendo afuera de una iglesia, o un convento, no estaba seguro.

Cuando sintió los pasos de alguien llegar, se levantó rápidamente, listo para defenderse, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando el hombre simplemente se quedó parado, lo examinó más detenidamente, y se dio cuenta que era el cura de la iglesia en la que se encontraba.

\- Te ves un poco mal, y la noche afuera es algo fría – acto seguido lo invitó a pasar y lo guio por el interior del lugar – no hay mucho, pero aquí hay vino, pan, y una cama, para que descanses al menos hasta mañana – con su mano le indicó el comed, y una puerta que supuso, era una habitación.

Gabriel no se confiaba de todo del cura, pero le sirvió un plato de comida y una copa de vino junto a un vaso de agua, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad así. Haciendo caso al hombre, se quedó esa noche a dormir. Esta no era la primera muestra de amabilidad que veía Gabriel, pero en un mundo cruel como este, no iba a confiar en el primer extraño que le diera la mano, ya lo habían traicionado mil y una veces, como el vecino que delató el robo del pan para Emily.

Muy entrada la noche, después de haber dormido cómodamente varias horas, inspeccionó todo el lugar, encontrando un mueble lleno de platería fina, de la más alta calidad. La puso toda en una bolsa, y escapó de la iglesia haciendo el menor ruido posible.

.

.

.

\- ¡entra! ¡Al suelo!

El guardia que lo tenía esposado por la espalda le pegó en la nuca, obligándolo a hincarse en el suelo

\- Señor obispo, esta es tu plata, encontramos a este ladrón en flagrante delito– le informó el segundo guardia al cura mientras dejaba la bolsa con la platería que Gabriel había robado en el suelo, a sus pies. – el tipo dijo que usted se la regaló.

Para Agreste todo había terminado, el cura lo delataría y todo terminaría, lo encerrarían de nuevo y moriría en prisión, esta vez sí que no podía salvarse. De todas formas, en la cárcel si tendría el pan asegurado, tal vez no era tan malo. Apenas salió de la iglesia, dos guardias lo vieron, lo encontraron sospechoso, y reconocieron esa platería como parte de la iglesia de donde la robó.

\- Y tiene razón, toda esa plata yo se la regalé, de hecho – se volvió hacia el mueble donde se encontraba el resto de la platería que no le había cabido en la bolsa – me faltó darle estos dos candelabros, tienen lapislázuli, pero no combinan con el resto del salón. – acto seguido, los puso en la bolsa que estaba frente a Gabriel. – Ahora, por favor suéltenlo, lo que ha dicho es la pura verdad – los guardias hicieron caso al cura, y soltaron las esposas, hicieron una leve reverencia mientras que el primero los bendecía, y se fueron del lugar.

El cura se volvió a Gabriel: "Ahora, duerme el resto de la noche y mañana, usa esta plata, para convertirte en un hombre honesto"

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Agreste leyó sus papeles que lo definían como un "hombre peligroso". ¿Qué había hecho para llegar a ese punto? ¿convertirse en ladrón por un poco de pan? ¿acaso era tarde para él? su vida era una guerra que no podía ganar, fue marcado como lo peor por salvar a alguien más, pero a pesar de todo, ese hombre estuvo dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad. Gabriel odiaba ese mundo que lo odiaba a él, el ojo por ojo es lo único que conocía hasta ahora. Él lo traicionó, y este le regaló libertad a cambio, tal vez, solo tal vez, tenía oportunidad.

Tomó sus papeles legales, y los destruyó en miles de pedazos, dejando que se volaran con el viento como su alma. Gabriel Agreste no existía mal, porque una nueva historia iba a empezar a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

Era 1823, Gabriel, con una nueva identidad y bajo el apellido Noir, tenía una pequeña empresa de moda en Montreull. La situación de la ciudad era bastante grave. Las personas pobres tenían cada vez más hambre, y quienes tenían un trabajo formal se aferraban a él con uñas y dientes, ya que los puestos eran pocos, y todos eran reemplazables.

Dentro de la empresa de Noir, se encontraba el capataz vigilando a las chicas que cocían la ropa. Entre ellas siempre cuchicheban, en especial acerca de Sabine, todos comentaban sus extraños rasgos faciales. "parece que es de otro continente" decían unas, "yo creo que nació enferma" dijo otra. "pero mira lo colgado que está el capataz de ella" y rieron entre todas.

Corrían los rumores de que ella le hacía ciertos… "trabajos", y que tenía una hija, pero nadie veía ningún anillo…

Justo en ese momento, una de las chicas vio que a Sabine se le cayó una carta, pero en vez de regresarla, la chica a su lado la escondió entre las telas con las que estaban trabajando. "probablemente no falte mucho para que la despidan" susurraron otras dos más allá. ´

La hora de trabajo terminó, todas recogieron sus cosas y empezaron a alistarse para salir.

\- Hey hey – la chica que tenía la carta de Sabine se la mostró triunfantemente en el aire

\- ¡no! – Sabine intentó recuperarla

\- Parece que Sabine tiene una o dos noticias

\- ¡devuélvemela! – pero entre las demás chicas evitaron que se acercara a la que tenía la carta entre las manos, era la más alta de todas, era imposible para Sabine, midiendo 1,56, alanzarla.

\- Parece que la hija de Sabine necesita dinero para un médico, no tiene tiempo que perder

\- ¡Y yo no veo anillo! – gritó una más atrás

\- Vaya desgracia – se susurraban entre todas

\- ¡devuélveme eso! – le quitó la carta de las manos – no es de tu incumbencia. Es verdad que no tengo marido, pero todas tenemos niños que alimentar – miró a todas buscando una mirada de compasión, con una era suficiente – no tengo nada que esconder.

\- ¡capataz! – llamó una de las chicas sacando la carta de nuevo, mientras los susurros continuaban "si se queda aquí todas tendremos problemas" "ojalá la despidan"

En medio de la discusión, llegó Gabriel

\- ¡Dejen de pelear! – ordenó el dueño de la empresa - ¡esto es una empresa, no un circo! – todas hicieron silencio – entonces… ¿hay algún problema? – todos, incluidos el capataz, hicieron silencio

Iba a continuar pidiendo explicaciones, pero Gabriel observó que en su oficina se encontraba un viejo conocido, Rincomprix.

\- Capataz, arregle esto usted – acto seguido subió a su oficina… ¿¡acaso lo habían descubierto!? ¿tan rápido? – tenga tanta paciencia como pueda – le pidió mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Entonces – dijo el capataz - ¿Quién me cuenta que ha pasado?

La chica alta que robo la carta en primer lugar fue la primera en acerarse

\- ¡Sabine tiene una hija sin estar casada!

\- Está escondiendo algo

\- Si se sabe para afuera será un peligro para la empresa – dijeron otras

\- Señor- se acercó Sabine – es cierto, hay una niña, es mi hija, el padre se fue y no sé dónde está, ella está enferma, debo alimentarla, la chica vive en otra ciudad con unos amigos, ¿tiene algo de malo? – le suplicó con la mirada

\- ¿Quién sabe si roba para tener monedas extra - susurraron más atrás

\- Por favor no me despida – la chica suplicaba

\- Ven conmigo – el capataz la tomó del brazo y se dirigieron a la salida.

\- Ahora ya sabemos tu pequeño secreto – le dijo en privado – quien sabe que otras cosas haces de noche – intentaba chantajearla, Sabine sabía lo que el tipo quería, pues tocó su pecho por encima de la ropa, pero en respuesta solo recibió una cachetada por parte de Sabine, que a pesar de ser pequeña, tenía fuerza.

\- Perdón – le dijo – por favor, perdón

El capataz le arrojó un arrugado papel blanco

\- Despedida - y la tiró a la calle – te lo has buscado, ahora lárgate – y cerró la puerta.

\- ¡señor Gabriel! ¡señor Noir! ¡por favor! – pero este tenía la ventana cerrada y no respondió, no le quedó más remedio que retirarse del lugar. - ¡tengo una hija! – fue su último intento, pero sus lágrimas agotaban su voz, y se empezaba a hacer tarde.

.

**Pues bien, esta es de mis películas favoritas. Me demoré en subirlo porque primero hice el esqueleto de la historia completa, y ahora mismo sólo lo debo revisar y luego subirlo. Como ven, el protagonista es Gabriel, pero ya verán como poco a poco se suman más personajes, y eso, espero que es guste 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola gente bella, ¿cómo están? Yo bien, aquí el segundo capi, espero y lo disfruten 3_

**Capitulo 2**

Por otro lado, en la oficina, Gabriel se encontró con Rincomprix

\- Bienvenido – le dijo el dueño de la empresa

\- Señor Noir – le saludó el policía con una ligera reverencia.

Roger le entregó un documento.

\- Le comento, que han encontrado a Agreste, es una buena noticia para todo el país, es un tipo peligroso, pensé que le gustaría saberlo

\- Siempre me alegran tus noticias Roger

Gabriel pensaba que eso era imposible… ¡el era Agreste! Pero antes de poder pensar demasiado, un fuerte grito seguido de un fuerte ruido llegó a los oídos de ambos… ¿un accidente? Salieron corriendo para ver que sucedía, una vez afuera descubrieron el origen de tales ruidos, un hombre había sido aplastado por una gran carreta de madera.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Noir fue capaz de levantarla. A Rincomprix le recordó en parte a… ¡imposible! Agreste iba a ser condenado a muerte, y Noir era un buen y respetado hombre. No podían ser la misma persona

.

.

.

Sabine caminaba sola a altas horas de la noche… sin trabajo y sin dinero no le dejaban quedarse en donde había estado durmiendo esos años, una pasada cerca de su antiguo trabajo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Debía enviar dinero para la curación de su hija, eso era lo más esencia. Caminó buscando a un caballero, el cual se sabía que vendía y compraba diferentes cosas cerca del rio. A medida que se acercaba al lugar, las calleras eran más estrechas, más obscuras, sucias y lúgubres. Por fin, encontró lo que estaba buscando.

\- Disculpe, señor… - se dirigió a un hombre sentado en la acera – por este collar – mostró uno que su padre le había regalado - ¿Cuánto me daría? – el collar no era gran cosa, pero tenía un pequeño dije de plata, tal vez serviría de algo

\- 4

\- Pero si vale 10 – el tipo la miró condescendientemente sin hacer ningún comentario, finalmente, aceptó los 4

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el lugar era cada vez más lúgubre, las mujeres que eran claramente prostitutas empezaban a salir para atraer a posibles clientes. Sabine iba a retirarse, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

\- Pero tu cabello es muy lindo y largo – le dijo el mismo hombre – te doy 15 por él – Sabine lo pensó… era mucho, y tenía un doctor que pagar, haría de todo por Marinette.

Los días pasaban, y no le quedaban cosas para vender, no tenía más joyas, y solo tenía la ropa que llevaba puesta, excepto… se acercó al tipo de antes, el proxeneta del lugar.

\- ¿Cuánto por noche? – preguntó – 10, 4 son para ti y 6 para mí – era un trato abusivo, ¿pero tenía opción?

Así pasaron las semanas, tomaba vino para pasar las noches lo menos consciente posible, más de una vez los tipos se iban sin pagar, y el proxeneta entonces se enojaba con ella y lo descontaba de su paga, junto a varios insultos.

Durante las tardes, no podía evitar recordar los tiempos en que era joven, sin miedos, y creía en el amor, y en el hombre que amaba. Nunca pensó que ese amor adolescente le saldría tan caro, el giro de los acontecimientos era catastrófico. A pesar de que el sujeto había arruinado su vida… aun tontamente pensaba que algún día volvería, y podrían vivir juntos con su pequeña Marinette, pero eso era imposible. El padre de su hija había roto sus sueños para siempre cuando le prometió matrimonio, pero simplemente se fue después de los tres meses de verano.

Pasó un día más en que Sabine pensó que sería normal, llegaría algún hombre desconocido, tal vez tendría esposa, o serían un grupo de jóvenes inexpertos. No se esperaba encontrar a quien menos quería ver… ¡era su antiguo capataz! El estaba hablando con su jefe, pero esta vez ella no podía. Cuando este se le acercó, Sabine le esquivó

\- Vaya que tienes valor, ¿no te gustaría que llame a la policía?

Intentó forzarla a entrar al departamento, pero esta se defendía con toda la fuerza que tenía, pero intentando no llamar la atención, pues se encontraban en la calle

\- ¡policía! – gritó, llamando la atención del hombre uniformado que se encontraba en esa misma esquina.

\- ¡no por favor, haré lo que quiera! – le pidió de la manera más silenciosa que podía

\- Eso cuéntalo a la policía

Sabine empezó a correr para escapar. Roger estaba escuchando la historia del capataz, y en ese momento llegó también Gabriel. Roger y Gabriel habían quedado de tomar unas copas cuando se encontraron con la escena.

\- Estaba solo, en la obscuridad, hasta que esta prostituta me atacó – le dijo al policía, incluso me dejó esta marca – y mostró el rasguño

\- Entonces nos la llevaremos – le dijo

\- Tengo una hija, por favor no – le suplicó a Rincomprix – está enferma y tiene hambre, debo llevar dinero a los amigos que la cuidan por mí. Sé que esto está mal, pero debo cuidar de Marinette que vive con unos amigos en otra ciudad, son dueños de un bar

\- Pero señor Rincomprix – le dijo Gabriel – no estaba haciendo nada, no sabemos si lo que dice el hombre es verdad – además, mira como está, necesita un doctor, no una cárcel Rincomprix - Sabine estaba pálida, ojerosa, claramente enferma.

\- Por cómo se ve creo que es obvio, ella admitió que está haciendo algo mal – le respondió Rincomprix, mirando acusatoriamente a la mujer, y de manera tensa a su amigo.

\- ¿pero qué hay de su niña? – le preguntó de vuelta - ¿la dejamos morir?

Sabine aprovechó la distracción para intentar escapar, pero Gabriel la siguió.

\- ¿puedo ayudarte de alguna forma? – sabía que esta situación se debía a que él no la escuchó en primer lugar. La reconoció como ESA ex trabajadora ex trabajadora de su empresa, se arrepentía de no haber revisado la situación por si mismo y dejar al capaz a cargo.

\- ¡perdí mi orgullo por culpa de usted! – le gritó Sabine – dejó que el capataz me echara, cuando mi hija tiene necesidad… ¡usted no lo entiende porque no tiene hijos! – acto seguido le escupió, y se defendió pobremente con los brazos, sabiendo que se le vendría la policía encima otra vez. – mi hija está tan cerca de morir – sollozaba para sí

\- ¿y qué puedo hacer? – volvió a preguntar Gabriel – ¿Cuál es el nombre de ella? – tomó a Sabine entre sus brazos, para poder llevarla él mismo a un doctor. - ¿Dónde está tu hija?

\- Está con unos amigos dueños de una cantina en Lurvei

\- Pediré que alguien vaya por ella ahora mismo, ahora descansa.

Se fue del lugar, rápidamente perdió a Roger de vista, y pudo encontrar un hospital que atendiera a la mujer.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, a Roger le llega la carta donde se confirmaba la ejecución de Agreste, por lo que fue a informar a Noir de ello como amigo que era. No pudo evitar notar que este se puso algo nervioso, pero se retiró sin examinarlo demasiado.

Para sus adentros, Gabriel pensó que no podía cometer dos veces el mismo error. Había alcanzado el respeto de la ciudad, y tener mucho dinero con su empresa, pero un hombre perdería la vida en su lugar, y además estaba Marinette, la hija de Sabine… si la niña inocente moría indirectamente sería su culpa, pues por su insensibilidad Sabine no podría seguir enviando dinero para su doctor.

Recordó el gesto del cura, de tener compasión, y advertirle de ser un hombre honesto, alguien inocente no podía morir por culpa de su nombre, y es lo que haría. Llegó el día de la condena del falso Agreste, se armó de valor y fue al juicio. Interrumpió la condena, y pidió la palabra para dar su declaración.

\- Ese hombre es inocente, yo soy Gabriel Agreste, pricionaro 24601. Conseguí una identificación falsa como Gabriel Noir

Acto seguido, escapó antes que le persiguiera la policía.

.

.

.

Sabine se encontraba en el hospital, increíblemente débil. Entre las cortinas veía la figura de su pequeña Marinette, jugando con las cortinas de la ventana. La extrañaba tanto, y estaba tan enferma. No la veía desde hace tres años, para su cumpleaños número 6… ¿cómo estaría ahora?

Agreste se acercó a la mujer, que se encontraba cerca de su muerte, cantando una nana a la ventana. Cuando la interrumpió, esta lloró, pues pensaba que Marinette se había ido de nuevo

\- Sabine – le dijo Gabriel – Marinette estará aquí pronto – le dijo para consolarla

\- ¿en dónde está? – le preguntó, con la voz cada vez más débil

\- Quédate en paz, ella está bien

\- Mi pequeña Marinette

\- Ella vivirá bajo mi propia protección – le dijo Gabriel – y a cambio quiero nada, puedes descansar en paz

Sabine se puso a llorar nuevamente, con Noir, ella podría salvarse, y estar bien, por lo que finalmente, pudo descansar en paz sabiendo que la chica tendría un posible futuro azul.

Antes de que Gabriel pudiera llorar su muerte, Rincomprix llegó para interrumpirlo

\- Entonces tu si eras Agreste – le dijo Roger de espaldas – ahora tendrás tu condena

\- Antes de todo Roger, hay algo que debo hacer – le pidió – esta mujer tiene una niña que sufre, y solo yo puedo hacer algo. Dame tres días, y luego volveré a cumplirlo, es una promesa.

\- ¡Alguien como tú no puede cambiar!

Roger con su espada intentó herirlo, sólo lo suficiente como para inmovilizarlo. Agreste intentaba evitar los espadazos de Rincomprix.

\- ¡ahora pagaras 24601!

\- Solo pido tres días, no se compara a los 19 años por un pan. Encontraré una familia para ella y un médico, ¿puede esperar hasta entonces?

Rincomprix no escucha razones, y ataca a Agreste, pero este escapa por el lado hasta quedar al lado de la ventana, no tarda en darse cuenta de que esta era su única salida. No tenía tiempo para pensarlo más de un minuto, y sin dudar, se lanza al río, dejando a Roger solo en la habitación.

.

.

.

En Lurvei, una pequeña Marinette tarareaba una canción, no sabía dónde la había oído por primera vez, pero siempre la hacía sentir mejor. En el bar ella era la encargada de limpiar el piso, baños, ropa, buscar agua y tener preparada la chimenea. Así era desde que tenía edad suficiente para alcanzar los utensilios de limpieza.

Le gustaba soñar sobre un castillo en las nubes, donde ella no tuviera que hacer los deberes, y pudiera jugar con otros niños, un lugar donde nadie se perdería, todos podrían ser felices, y una mujer vestida de blanco, le diría "Marinette, te quiero mucho". El problema es que solo podía ir en sus sueños. Su realidad era muy diferente a ello.

Mientras tarareaba su canción, la dueña del lugar, una supuesta amiga de su mamá la interrumpió.

\- Ve a buscar agua – afuera nevaba, y ella no tenía zapatos. Detestaba que le mandaran a buscar agua en esas condiciones, pero no tenía como negarse, no quería que le encerraran otra vez, además, siempre que tomaba frío, su toz y escalofríos empeoraban.

Siempre era lo mismo. Su mamá y "hermana", Kagami, siempre vestían con vestidos pomposos y bonitos, mientras que ella recibía las sobras de las sabanas que ya no usaban. "y sé agradecida, eso es lo que alcanza con lo que nos da tu madre" le decían… "agradece que te damos un techo" "con tus medicamentos, ni comida deberíamos darte". Era todos los días lo mismo… ¿Por qué no la querían? ¿había hecho algo mal? Ella solo tenía 9 años, ¿Qué cosa tan grave podía hacer una niña para recibir tanto odio?

\- Cualquier otro te habría dejado en la calle – le recordó esa mujer, Tomoe, madre de Kagami.

En ese momento, llegó Kagami, también de 9 años, con un bello vestido rosado y un peinado de trenzas hecho por una de las clientes del bar

\- Mi bella Kagami, ¿Cómo estás?

Tomoe fue a abrazarla mientras que Marinette tomó la cubeta y salió de la casa, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Tomoe la interrumpió una vez más.

\- Y el pozo de al frente está muy lleno, así que ve al del bosque

\- Por favor no me mandes al bosque sola, está obscuro, hace frío, es lejos, y me he perdido varias veces

\- ¡ve o se me puede olvidar darte la cena! – se dirigió a ella de forma aresiva, luego le dio la espalda para hablarle a su hija - Ahora ven Kagami – tomó a su hija de la mano – vamos a saludar a los clientes, siempre están encantados contigo.

En verdad, Marinette sabía que mientras Kagami y Tomoe hablaban con los clientes, su esposo, Akiko, dueño del bar, robaba las bolsas, joyas, y billetes de las personas, o bien lo hacían al revés, se turnaban para que no sea tan sospechoso. Esperaban que los clientes estuvieran completamente ebrios para robar todo lo que tenían. A pesar de sus 9 años, Marinette no entendía como nunca los habían atrapado in fraganti. Los adornos más bonitos los regalaban a Kagami, y los usaba frente a los dueños originales, demasiado ebrios como para darse cuenta, Además, la cerveza era mezclada con agua, y la carne tampoco era carne, y no sabía que le ponían al pan, pero no era 100% harina tampoco.

Marinette se encontraba entonces de camino al pozo que se encontraba en el bosque. Sus pies se entumecían, pero no podía llegar sin el agua, el castigo más común era encerrarla en el depósito, un lugar frío y oscuro que olía a cerveza y comida pasada. Cantaba su canción para no sentirse tan intimidada, pero era imposible considerando las horribles sombras que se formaban en el suelo producto de la luna y las ramas de los árboles.

Se asustó cuando al llegar, vio a un hombre, el cual parecía buscar algo, o alguien. Se apresuró a esconderse detrás de un árbol, pero el hombre al parecer si alcanzó a verla. Su corazón palpitaba a mil.

\- ¿Marinette? ¿eres tú? No tengas miedo de mí – el caballero alcanzó a verla, y se dirigía a ella con sospechosa normalidad.

¿Por qué sabía su nombre' ¿Quién era? No podía confiar en un extraño, pero si corría, el hombre le alcanzaría, y volver sin el agua le daba la misma cantidad de miedo.

\- No te escondas pequeña, dime tu nombre, puedo llevarte a casa

\- Yo soy… Marinette – le dijo al hombre que ahora mismo, pero aun con desconfianza, se encontraba frente a ella.

\- Señorita, yo la ayudo con el cubo de agua.

Gabriel tomó el cubo de agua, lo llenó, y se lo llevó con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda tomaba a Marinette de la mano. Era muy pequeña, y se veía muy mal vestida, ni siquiera tenía zapatos, y con ese frío debería estar congelándose. Razón por la que apuraba al máximo posible su paso. ¿con quien dejó Sabine a su hija?

Se pararon frente a un bar de mala muerte… Agreste nunca había visto un lugar tan vago como ese. Encontró a los dueños del lugar, y se acercó a hablarles. Como Marinette se demoraba mucho, salieron del bar para reprenderla apenas la vieran, pero al estar acompañada pospusieron el castigo.

\- Vi a esta chica en el bosque, temblando, sola, y con frío. Vengo aquí para llevarme a Marinette y darle una vida distinta, vengo de parte de Sabine.

Los dueños se dieron una mirada desconfiada

\- Voy a pagar lo que sea necesario para llevármela. – Agreste vio con claridad la mirada de complicidad que se dieron, esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

Akiko abrió sus brazos y se inclinó, esperando que Marinette correspondiera el abrazo, pero esta se quedó detrás del hombre que acababa de conocer. "te quiero Marinette, entra a casa", pero era una evidente mentira, y la chica tampoco reaccionó a ello.

\- Es una promesa que debo cumplir – les repitió Gabriel – fui ciego con alguien que necesitaba mi ayuda, pero no voy a volver a ignorar a alguien de esa manera, por eso, debo llevarme a Marinette.

La pareja aún no estaba convencida, por lo que intentó con otra cosa. Gabriel se inclinó frente a Marinette para hablarle específicamente a ella, a pesar de que los dueños del bar seguían escuchando.

\- Ahora tu madre está con dios – Tomoe se hizo la sorprendida, pero sus ojos no mostraban pena alguna. Marinette entristeció – su sufrimiento acabó – ambos pudieron sonreír un poco juntos – por eso vengo a hablarte, con su voz, y me paro aquí para cuidarte en su lugar

Se levantó para dirigirse nuevamente a los dueños del bar. Estos fingían un llanto muy poco creíble mientras preparaban una mesa donde conversar más calmadamente.

\- Desde este día, y hasta siempre, Marinette vivirá bajo mi protección personal – rápidamente entendió que la pareja no le permitiría vigilarlos a distancia, el lugar no se veía "limpio", en el sentido leal del término, debía llevarse a Marinette de ahí, no había otra opción.

Agreste por fin accedió a entrar al lugar. Tomoe y Akiko buscaba sacarle la chaqueta y ofrecerle cerveza, tal vez podrían persuadirlo de desistir en su dedición, o robarle todo lo que tenía en su defecto. Para ellos Marinette era una empleada gratis.

\- Marinette tiene una familia ahora, porque yo seré como su padre.

\- ¿pero cómo? – pregunto teatralmente el dueño del bar - ¿Cómo poner precio a un tesoro como lo es Marinette? - tomó a la chica e intentó abrazarla, pero esta solo buscaba librarse del agarre en su muñeca. Agreste estaba fastidiado de la actitud de ambos.

\- Nosotros la amamos tanto, pobre Sabine – dijo ahora la mujer.

\- La hemos cuidado todo este tiempo

\- Y está tan enferma

Agreste sacó un fajo de billete entero, llamando la atención de ambos.

\- No mas palabras por favor, 15.000 por su triste sacrificio. Los dueños se miraron entre ellos.

Akiko tomó el fajo y empezó a contar.

\- Ve por tus cosas y di adiós – la chica fue corriendo a su habitación apenas Agreste terminó de hablar.

\- Adiós Marinette – los dueños del bar se despidieron de ella de manera forzada y exagerada. Gabriel y la niña solo querían Salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Subieron al carruaje y Agreste le dio un regalo a la chica

\- Ábrelo linda, es para ti – era una muñeca de trapo, nada muy elaborado, pero era para que ella empezara a sentirse en confianza – ahora estaremos juntos.

\- ¿vas a ser como un padre para mí?

\- Si Marinette, es una promesa, seré un padre y una madre -entonces, se dieron un abrazo, esta era una nueva familia, algo disfuncional, pero Su Familia.

.

.

.

Akiko y Tomoe se encontraban contando el dinero

\- No fue un mal negocio

\- No es suficiente, solo son 500, lo demás es papel de diario, además, hay un policía en la puerta.

Se encontraron con Rincomprix, quien sin mediar palabra preguntó

\- ¿Dónde está Marinette?

\- Un hombre se la llevó, no sabemos dónde fueron.

Entonces Rincomprix se fue. La pareja respiró tranquila, por un momento pensaron que habían sido descubiertos, pero no fue así. Si tenían suerte, podían usar la situación a su favor, y conseguir aún más dinero.

**Respondiendo revs:**

Linilly: me alegro de que te guste 3 a mi también me gusta mucho como va quedando y me alegra que tengas ganas de leerlo como yo de escribirlo

Manu: no se si vuelva a escribir un felixnette, igual puede que dependa de lo que veamos en la cuarta temporada, pero de momento se me hace difícil. Lo que sí tengo, es un fic adrinette + felixbridd, pero es más parecido al Félix del pv, o una mezcla de ambos, aun está en pañales, así que paciencia :,v

Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso: el apellido de Adrien es Graham, y creo que eso es todo.**

**Capítulo 3**

En el carruaje, Marinette dormitaba a un lado, apoyando el peso de su cabeza sobre el regazo de Gabriel. Mientras, Agreste descansaba sus párpados, pero sin dormirse, conciliar el sueño era difícil debido a la velocidad del carruaje, el ruido y los movimientos suficientemente fuertes como para interrumpir el descanso. Pronto llegarían a su destino.

Por fin había empezado a pagar su deuda, se sentía bien, y esperanzado. Hasta ayer estaba solo, desde que le entregó ese pan a Emily nunca había tenido compañía, pero hoy, tendría una nueva familia de la mano de Marinette, su nueva hija. Todo había sido muy inesperado, y debía tener cuidado con su identidad, pero se encontraba feliz, intensamente feliz. De todas formas, tenía miedo de arruinarlo todo, Marinette era tan pequeña, tan indefensa, dormía plácidamente, tan vulnerable, pero no había más soledad, solo la conocía de hace unas horas, pero ya la amaba como a su propia hija.

Ninguno de los dos podría escapar de su propio pasado, pero ambos juntos podrían hacer un nuevo futuro. Y ese futuro, empezaba hoy.

Al llegar a la puerta norte de Paris, se dio cuenta de que estaban revisando los papeles de todos, y si veían los suyos, se darían cuenta de que él era Agreste. Seguramente ya estarían avisados de que Gabriel Noir en verdad era el exprisionero que dejó de firmar su libertad condicional, y lo estarían buscando. Despertó a la chica para salir del carruaje por la parte de atrás, la prioridad era escapar sin ser vistos.

– Despierta Marinette, ya llegamos – la chica se levantó incomoda – shhhh, sin hacer ruido, dame la muñeca y vamos por el lado de atrás – la chica obedeció, y siguió sus pasos de la mano. – bien, vamos

Empezaron a correr en dirección contraria tomados de la mano, Agreste apuraba a la chica, pero de manera cuidadosa para que no se accidentara. Entraron a París por un pasaje oculto, pero el guardia reconoció a Gabriel, dando el aviso.

– ¡encontramos a Agreste!

– ¡24601! – se escuchaban los gritos de alerta entre los guardias.

Ambos corrían de la mano, ocultándose en un pasadizo oculto tras unos árboles, donde pudieron burlar a los guardias, los cuales siguieron derecho sin darse cuenta de que ambos se encontraban escondidos a un lado.

– ¡Agreste! – escuchaban a lo lejos, pero con el paso de los minutos, los gritos se alejaban cada vez más.

Esperaron un poco más a salir del lugar, y empezaron a caminar ¡podían respirar en paz! Pero tampoco podían detenerse. En el camino, lograron encontrar una modesta capilla, era pequeña, y construida completamente de madera, sin lujos ni ornamentos. Entraron con la esperanza de recibir ayuda. Adentro del lugar había varias monjas cantando un rosario.

– ¿¡quién anda ahí!? – peguntó una voz masculina de manera agresiva, pero Agreste no desesperó, de alguna manera esa voz se le hacía conocida.

– Por favor, necesitamos ayuda – puso sus manos sobre su cabeza para mostrar que no iba armado.

El hombre al frente suyo se quitó la capa, y sonrió amablemente

– ¡Señor Noir! – al parecer le había reconocido, pero Gabriel no lo reconocía de vuelta, se le hacía conocido, pero no podía darle nombre o contexto. – Soy Marc, me caí debajo de un carro hace unos días, y usted me ayudó a salir, me salvó la vida.

– ¿y cómo llegaste aquí? – se alegró de que fuera un conocido que no llamara a la policía.

– Es que soy cartero, en la carreta llevo los paquetes y cartas. Siempre voy de aquí para allá

– ¿te gusta tu trabajo?

– ¡me encanta! He conocido mucha gente muy amable

– Por favor, necesitamos refugio, desaparecer por completo, un nuevo comienzo

– Venga conmigo, un amigo está rentando una pequeña casa cerca de aquí, y también una amiga mía necesita alguien que le lleve las cuentas de su tienda, puedo presentarla también

– ¿de qué es la tienda?

– es una panadería, el mejor pan de parís

– ¡yo puedo hacer pan! – Marinette en bar, más de una vez le había tocado hacer el pan, por lo que a pesar de su corta edad tenía experiencia en ello

– ¡serás de gran ayuda entonces pequeña!

Los tres empezaron a caminar en dirección a esa casa de la que Marc les habló. La casa era pequeña y acogedora, ni se comparaba a la mansión donde vivía anteriormente, pero era más que suficiente para ambos.

Cada uno desempacó sus pertenencias, cada uno en su habitación. Marinette puso la muñeca a los pies de su cama, y Gabriel puso los candelabros regalados por el cura sobre la chimenea.

.

.

.

A Rincomprix le llegó la noticia que Gabriel había escapado de nuevo, el sabía que el camino de Gabriel era el de la obscuridad, y él seguía el luminoso camino de Dios. Estaba escrito que quienes desobedecen y siguen los pasos equivocados, deben pagar el precio. Juró que encontraría a Gabriel, le haría pagar por cada uno de sus crímenes.

.

.

.

Fue así como llegamos a 1832, nueve años después. La pobreza y las promesas políticas se mantenían exactamente igual que antes, igual de pobres, e igual de promesas. Era un mundo sin misericordia, donde la miraba siempre se dirige hacia abajo. Al rey anterior lo habían asesinado, pero este nuevo rey claramente no era mucho mejor que el anterior. ¿la solución era la violencia?

Los estudiantes de la escuela Francoix Dupoint, abogaban por un motín revolucionario en nombre del general Democles, el único que simpatizaba con las demandas de los pobres y hambrientos. Las revueltas parecían ser la única solución posible. En la entrada del edificio se encontraban Adrien y Nino, líderes informales del movimiento.

– ¿¡Donde ha estado el rey todos estos años!? – preguntó Nino a la multitud, todos gritaron con aprobación

– ¡Solo Democles habló acerca del pueblo, y ahora se encuentra misteriosamente a punto de morir! – gritaba esta vez Adrien, se turnaban para leer las consignas de los panfletos que otros estudiantes se dedicaban a entregar a la multitud.

– Democles se encuentra enfermo, nosotros, la juventud de Francia, somos la esperanza que le queda a este país

– ¡Tenemos la misma rabia que ustedes! Pero lo importante es organizarse.

– ¡Libertad para Francia!

– ¡Barricadas!

Pero antes de poder continuar el discurso, llegaron los guardias a la plaza, y se vieron obligados a huir, pero le dijeron a la mayor cantidad de personas que corrieran la voz. El próximo lugar y hora de reunión ya estaba agendado. "Mañana en la plaza a las 8" susurraban a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles

El abuelo de Adrien, un hombre millonario de la alta burguesía detuvo a su nieto antes de que huyera de los guardias.

– ¿¡acaso eres consciente de la deshonra que traes a la familia!? ¡Eres una vergüenza! – el hombre mayor se fue, dejando al joven Adrien solo

– Adrien, debemos irnos – le dijo Nino, y era cierto, los guardias empezaban a arrestar a las personas, por lo que debían irse.

– ¡Viva el general Democles! – gritaron entre todos, mientras que el abuelo de Adrien le miraba de manera desaprobatoria

– ¡viva Francia!

.

.

.

Adrien volvió a su cuarto, el cual compartía con otros estudiantes de su misma escuela. Un chico de su edad debería vivir con su familia, pero renunció a ellos para continuar la revolución con sus amigos. Sin embargo, aun conservaba el anillo que lo distinguía como un Graham, no podía escapar de ese apellido, aunque quisiera.

Fue interrumpido por una chica, que se asomaba a su puerta

– ¿acaso ocultas que no eres pobre? Todos aquí conocen tu apellido y nadie te dirá nada sobre eso, tu abuelo es millonario, nadie te juzga por ello.

– De todas formas, no me siento parte de esa familia Kagami.

– Me gusta la manera en la que hablas – le miró con ojos soñadores, pero él pasó de ella para dirigirse a la calle

– Y siempre me ha gustado verte reír – le dio un beso en la frente y la dejó sola en la habitación

– Supongo que él no entiende – suspiró. Kagami amaba a Adrien, pero este parecía no darse cuenta. De todas formas, decidió seguirlo al exterior, aún mantenía la esperanza,

Una vez en la calle, Adrien emprendió el camino al bar donde siempre se juntaba con sus amigos, más bien, era el segundo piso de un bar, el lugar de reunión donde planificaban las consignas y los siguientes movimientos. Su paso se vio interrumpido cuando se fijó en una persona que se encontraba en la vereda de al frente.

Al otro lado de la avenida, se encontró con una chica, una que nunca había visto antes. bastante delgada, de piel blanca, cabellos negros y cortos, con una sonrisa resplandeciente, su vestido era rojo, pero la parte superior tenía motas negras, como una catarina. Esta le dirigió una mirada de poco menos de un minuto mientras que un hombre mayor que ella, probablemente su padre miraba unos cuadernos… eran cuadernos de contabilidad, ¿eran una familia de banqueros? Por cómo se veía, debía tener sus mismos 18 años, o un poco menos. El hombre terminó de pagar y se alejaron un poco, dejando a Adrien deslumbrado con tan maravillosa visión de tan indescriptible belleza. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su amiga intentó llamar su atención.

– Kagami – llamó su padre. Kagami vio toda la escena entre Adrien y la chica misteriosa, pero se vio interrumpida con el llamado – ya sabes tú lugar.

Hace un año, descubrieron que el bar de sus padres era una estafa, que mezclaban cerveza con agua y cosas del estilo, obligaron a sus padres a cerrarlo. Ahora se dedicaban a estafar gente en la calle, sus padres la obligaban a participar. Tomoe, su madre, se ponía en el piso con un bebé falso a pedir limosna viéndose lo más enferma posible, mientras que a ella le obligaban a mantenerse al lado con unas vendas en las piernas, finiendo que no podía trabajar.

El padre de Kagami intentó acercarse al hombre que acompañaba a la chica misteriosa con la que Adrien se había quedado embobado.

– Por favor ayúdanos, tiene un hijo, y mucha hambre

Gabriel los reconoció de inmediato… ¡eran los dueños del bar de donde sacó a Marinette! ¿y si lo reconocían de vuelta? A Marinette era poco probable, porque cuando salió de esa casa era una niña de 9 años, ahora tenía 18, pero él… era un hombre adulto en ese entonces, ahora tenía un poco más de canas en el cabello, y la piel más desgastada, pero con algo de atención se le reconocía fácilmente.

– Tu te pareces mucho a quien nos quitó a nuestra Marinette

– Se equivoca señor – le dijo Gabriel, intentando esconder su rostro sin éxito – no nos conocemos

– ¿me vas a pagar lo que me debes? – susurró Akiko

– No sé de qué hablas – respondió molesto

– ¡nos conocemos! – Akiko levantó la voz para ser escuchado por los guardias

– ¡es Agreste! – gritó Kagami, a diferencia de sus padres, ella no pudo contener la emoción.

– ¡Marinette! – gritó Gabriel cuando Kagami gritó su apellido maldito

– ¡papá! – le respondió la chica, se encontraba increíblemente confundida… ¿¡qué hacían ellos ahí!? ¿por qué su padre se ponía tan nervioso cuando decían ese apellido? ¡su padre se apellidaba Dupain!

En ese minuto llegó Rincomprix, pero tenía suerte que con el tumulto de gente aun no los veía. Adrien tampoco quitaba la mirada de ambos. Ambos, padre e hija estaban muy nerviosos, pero Roger no los reconocía todavía, aunque no se veían de frente aún. ¡debían escapar!

Rincomprix se acercó a los estafadores, los reconoció por el asunto del bar. Marinette y Adrien se vieron, cada uno asustado por lo que acababa de pasar. Gabriel tomó la mano de su hija y se fueron del lugar antes que Rincomprix los viera de nuevo. Sin embargo, no había pruebas de nada, por lo que dejó a la familia de Kagami en paz por ese día.

– Señor – Akiko se acercó a Rincomprix antes de que se retirara de vuelta a la comisaría– ese tal Agreste secuestró a nuestra querida Marinette años atrás

Rincomprix no confiaba en ellos, pero si eso era verdad, aumentaría su pena aun más.

– Pero si lo encuentra, que sepa que yo se mucho sobre él, y mi nombre es Akiko, para que lo tenga en cuenta. Podemos ayudarle.

Mientras, Kagami, quien se encontraba con Adrien viendo la escena, se acordó de Marinette, crecieron juntas hasta los 9 años, ¿pero como podía ser ella? Sus rasgos eran inconfundibles. Adrien se dio cuenta que Kagami no dejaba de ver a la chica tampoco, ¿acaso la conocía?

– Kagami… ¡¿Tú la conoces?! A esa chica ¿quién es?…

– Un poco sí – le respondió insegura

– ¿la puedes encontrar por mí? – le preguntó ilusionado mirándola intensamente a los ojos, Kagami pudo ver a ilusión y decisión en sus palabras.

– ¿y que me darás a cambio? – le preguntó divertida

– Lo que sea

– Te ves algo agitado, no sé qué ves en ella, ni siquiera la conoces

– Kagami, por favor haz esto por mí, descubre donde vive, pero ten cuidado a donde vas, no dejes que tu padre lo sepa. Kagami, estoy perdido hasta que esa chica aparezca.

Adrien se fue, dejando a la chica sola nuevamente. No entendía cómo había quedado tan prendado de ella en solo unos minutos.

.

.

.

Los estudiantes de París se habían reunido en el segundo piso del par, en la esquina de siempre. Era un lugar con música, cerveza, algo de comida. Se juntaban entre todos a pensar sobre el futuro del país, y lo que harían una vez fueran libres.

Como siempre, Nino se encontraba en el centro, hablando a sus compañeros.

– Chicos, no se dejen llevar, el vino está bien, pero no olviden el objetivo de esto. Necesitamos una señal clara para el momento en que tomemos las armas – todos le dieron la razón, y se juntaron para hablar de manera más seria.

– Pero antes de empezar – interrumpió Iván – creo que Adrien está algo distraído hoy, ¿viste un fantasma?

– Ten un vino, y dinos que pasa – Nathaniel le acercó el vaso

– ¿un fantasma? – preguntó Adrien – claro que no, la vi un segundo y se fue, no era un fantasma, sino una Catarina que viene, te entrega buena suerte, y se va volando.

– ¿un fantasma? ¡vamos chico! – continuó Max – tu vives hablando de batallas por ganar, armas y libertad, y ahora parecer un romeo a punto de cantar opera.

Entre todos se burlaron amistosamente de Adrien. El único que no estaba entretenido con la situación era Nino

– Chicos, a partir de ahora las acciones serán más violentas, y debemos demostrar de lo que estamos hechos. ¡solo podemos pensar en nuestro objetivo! ¡los pies sobre la tierra!

– Nino, algunos cambios, como el que estamos haciendo ahora, son lentos, y requieren esfuerzo y lucha, pero otros vienen como un destello de luz imposible de detener. De un segundo a otro, lo que me parecía bien ahora creo que está mal, y viceversa. – le respondió Adrien con ojos soñadores.

– Chicos, es hora de decidir quiénes somos, decidir el para qué estamos luchando, Adrien, ¿te has preguntado por el precio que debes ahora mismo pagar por nuestro objetivo? ¡no es hora de preocuparnos por nosotros mismos, sino de buscar un objetivo común más grande!

Adrien le miró de manera aprobatoria, demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con él, pero, por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica de coletas negras. Por primera vez desde que se juntó con los chicos a planear la revolución, estaba dudando sobre qué hacer.

– ¡Chicos! – Nathaniel interrumpió la reunión – mañana se hará una carroza fúnebre en nombre de Democles. Murió hace unas horas

– ¡en nuestra oportunidad de llamar al pueblo! ¡mañana tomaremos las armas! ¡es la señal que esperábamos! – todos los chicos del grupo vitorearon y le dieron la razón. Luego, Nino se acercó a su mejor amigo para que este le escuchase

– Honraremos su nombre Adrien, el único político que se preocupó por la pobreza del pueblo, de un día al otro aparece gravemente enfermo, es extremadamente sospechoso.

– Sí – le respondió a su amigo – tomaremos las calles y demostraremos de qué están hechos los estudiantes del Francoix Dupont – le respondió

Todos siguieron celebrando y conversando de manera animada, pero Adrien se retiró del lugar cuando Kagami apareció por la puerta. Se acercó a ella a paso acelerado.

– ¿la encontraste? – le preguntó esperanzado.

– Vamos a por tu Catarina – salió del lugar para que la siguiera hasta afuera. Nino miró a Adrien de manera desaprobatoria, pero lo dejó marcharse. Nino sabía del peligro que correrían mañana, las balas correrían, y si Adrien no se concentraba, definitivamente saldría herido. Lo que menos deseaba es que le sucediera algo malo a su amigo

.

**Y ese fue el capi de hoy, muchísimas gracias por leer, en pocos días subiré el siguiente capi :D**

**Respondiendo rev**

Linily: y se pone siempre mejor

Manu: amiga, haces tus propios fic en mis rev efeofjifoef, me encanta. Puede que use un par de esas ideas en el fix adrinette y felixbrid, pero con calma, que sigue en pañales, aunque también me da ideas para "el historial de ladybugs de tikki" jiji

Emely nya: si, la empresa fue clausurada y Gabriel se llevó todo lo que pudo, y el que confundieron con Gabriel no es un personaje muy importante, por eso ni se le da nombre, pero quien sabe si vuelve a aparecer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola lectores guapos, ¿cómo están? Aquí Lara con un nuevo capi, las cosas empiezan a ponerse serias en este fic jiji, bueno, ya eran serias, pero ya me entienden. Espero que disfruten el capi tanto como yo disfruto escribiendo. Sin nada más que decir, empieza:**

**Capítulo 4**

Marinette se encontraba en su casa descansando, ese día tenía un cierto aire de melancolía, por lo que empezó a recordar ciertas cosas de su vida. Desde que se fue a vivir con su nuevo Padre, este se cambió el apellido al suyo propio, "Dupain", sin embargo, nunca le dijo cual era su antiguo apellido. Gabriel siempre tenía un aura de misterio, como si entre ambos, a pesar de la cercanía y el cariño que se había formado entre padre e hija, hubiese un fino velo que los separaba. Marientte confiaba ciegamente en su padre, pero para efectos prácticos, no sabía nada de él. Debía corregirse, sabía mucho de él, pero no sabía nada de su pasado.

Marinette tampoco dejaba de pensar en el chico que solo vio unos minutos, ¿podía su vida cambiar tan rápido? ¿podía alguien enamorarse sin cruzar palabra? Algo debía estar mal con ella, tal vez estaba pasando demasiado tiempo sola, ella no era el tipo de persona que sale demasiado. Ella dedicaba sus días a ayudar a la panadería haciendo panes y dulces, mientras que su padre era el contador de esa, y otras dos tiendas, una zapatería y una tienda de sombreros de mujer. Las cosas en su vida eran estables, pero sentía como si un rayo hubiese llegado para cambiar todo el panorama. Los últimos años ella conoció lo que era el amor, sentirse cuidada y querida por su padre, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba conocer al joven, y soñaba con que este la encontrara.

Aun había demasiadas cosas que ella no sabía, ¿acaso ese chico sintió lo mismo que ella? Según ella, el chico la miró también, pero no tenía como saberlo. Solo podía pensar en esos cabellos rubios, y preciosos ojos verdes. Toda la ropa que llevaba ese día era negra, al mismo tiempo, su postura y su caminar eran elegantes, sus movimientos tenían cierta finura que le atrajo de inmediato.

Se asomo a la ventana, pero su padre la interrumpió quedándose en la puerta, llamando su atención

– Querida Marinette, ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó de manera casual, ese era el día, Marinette por fin se atrevería a preguntarle, ¡por fin obtendría respuestas!

– Muy bien padre, ¿y tú? – se acercó a él

– Muy bien, hoy en el trabajo me sorprendí, pues en la zapatería las cuentas no me daban el resultado esperado, ¡en alguna parte faltaban 200! Entonces me di cuenta de que nos faltaba un pedido entero de cuero negro, el cual se había extraviado. Mandé una carta para preguntar cuando llegará ese cuero finalmente, pero aun no me han respondido. ¿Qué tal tú día? – le preguntó de vulta

– Hoy aprendí a hacer muffins rellenos, te traje uno que no fue vendido – le entregó el muffin que se encontraba en su tocador

– Te quedaron muy buenos, te felicito

– Gracias – se instaló un silencio cómodo que Marinette aprovecharía para por fin preguntar. – puedo…. ¿Hacerte una pregunta? – eso salió más forzado de lo que esperaba, y la expresión extrañada de Gabriel lo demostraba

– Claro

– No se nada sobre lo que pasó antes de conocernos – empezó a hablar mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba – ¿por qué siempre tu y yo estamos solos? Tengo todo lo que he querido, y tengo tu amor y compañía, pero siento que aún me vez como una niña, o no una niña, pero como si no pudiera entender algunas cosas, y yo quiero saber, al menos un poco, o más que un poco… lo que tu quieras contarme claro – se empezó a enredar con sus propias palabras, como siempre le pasaba cuando estaba nerviosa.

– Por favor Marinette – Gabriel se retiró a la sala principal, donde se encontraba la chimenea, se sentó frente a esta, mirando directamente a los candelabros que el cura le había regalado años atrás.

– Nunca hemos hablado de eso, y yo tengo mucha curiosidad… eres una gran persona, tus secretos no pueden ser tan obscuros ¿verdad? – Marinette le había seguido, pero ahora era ella la que se encontraba en la puerta.

Gabriel dio un largo suspiro, no quería que Marinette supiera que había estado en prisión… ¿y si le empezaba a odiar? Marinette comprendió el silencio, pero no se quería rendir todavía, daría un último intento.

– Perdona, yo se que eres una gran persona, pero a tus ojos, aun soy una niña que debe ser protegida

– Hay palabras que es mejor no escuchar Marinette, el pasado es tiempo muerto, no cambia nada

– Pero me gustaría saber la verdad, no sé nada sobre tus años antes de conocernos.

– Mira, la verdad se nos es dada a todos en algún momento, en tu turno, no estoy en derecho de revelártelo a ti, porque es algo que debes vivir por ti misma – Gabriel le sonrió de manera triste, no resolvía si era un consejo real, o una excusa, o ambas.

Y esta vez sí, Marinette se devolvió a su habitación. Sin embargo, no tenía ganas de mantenerse encerrada por lo que salió al patio a tomar algo de aire. A pesar de las altas horas de la noche, un poco de aire no le vendría mal.

Al mismo tiempo, Adrien seguía a Kagami, quien había descubierto donde vivía la chica misteriosa. Sabía que ese momento cambiaría su vida para siempre, que una vez la conociera en persona, por fin saldría el sol, a su vida le faltaba algo, y tal vez eran esos bellos ojos azules.

– Kagami, eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener, gracias a ti siento que el cielo se abre para mí

Cada palabra de Adriel a Kagami le dolía, pero su mayor objetivo era verlo feliz ¿cierto? Porque no había nadie como él, y si él se lo pidiera, ella se quedaría con él para siempre.

– Esa es la casa – le indico el pequeño hogar rodeado de unas bellas flores, cuidadas por Marinette, aunque él aun no lo sabía

– Perfecto gracias Kagami – nuevamente besó su frente para terminar alejándose.

Adrien se acercó a la reja que protegía la casa. Era algo tonto, estaba ahí, tan cerca, pero no se atrevía a tocar el timbre. Pero, como pocas veces en su vida, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, pues la chica se encontraba en el patio. Era raro, pues era algo tarde, pero no desaprovecharía su oportunidad.

Llamó su atención con movimientos de su mano, y la chica se acercó lentamente. Ya no tenía el vestido que traía en la tarde, sino un pijama blanco con detalles azules, pero su cabello seguía recogido en dos coletas. Por fin, después de lo que sintió que fueron años de tiempo, la tenía al frente, separados por unos finos barrotes de fierro, pero que aun permitían admirar por completo al otro.

– Que vergüenza – fue lo primero que se atrevió a decir – estoy haciendo todo mal – le murmuró – ni siquiera se tu nombre

– Marinette, ¿el tuyo?

– Mi nombre es Adrien, hoy te vi al frente de mi casa y…

– ¡yo también! Digo... no al frente de mi casa, me dijiste que la tuya, yo acompañaba a mi padre y pensé en ti, no solo en ti, pienso en otras cosas también, entre ellas tú… – ambos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos.

– No sé qué decir – confesó él

– Es mejor que no digas nada – "o terminarás diciendo tonterías como yo"

– Considerando que siempre tengo muy mala suerte, si digo las palabras incorrectas, podrías desear nunca volver a verme.

– Dudo desear no volver a verte

– Tal vez se te pegue mi mala suerte, como si fuera un gato negro

– Pero la suerte de la Catarina podría remediarlo

La reja los separaba, pero no les impidió tomarse de las manos. Adrien tomó la mano de la chica y besó el dorso de esta.

– Espero verte, porque desde hoy, este gato tiene una sola dueña

Marinette le iba a responder, pero el padre de la chica llamó su atención desde la puerta.

– Marinette ¿Qué haces? No puedes salir tan tarde, vuelve a la casa

– Te dije, mala suerte de gato negro

Marinette le dirigió una última sonrisa cómplice antes de dar la espalda y volver a la casa. Adrien regresó con su amiga, pero esta ya se había ido. Con ojos soñadores, pensó en Marinette antes de irse.

.

.

.

Los dueños del bar, padres de Kagami, habían visto toda la escena. ¡si entregaban a Gabriel podrían cobrar el dinero de captura!

– ¡Bien hecho kagami! – la chica se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su padre por detrás… ¿¡cómo los habían seguido!? ¿vieron todo? – ahora sí seremos millonarios

– Padre, no es lo que crees, no hay nadie sospechoso en esa casa, solo un padre con su hija. – intentó cubrir a su antigua hermana.

– No seas tonta, vuelve a casa

– ¡voy a gritar!

– ¡hazlo y te daré una razón para gritar!

Kagami, sin hacer caso a su amenaza, tomó aire, y dio un grito suficientemente alto para despertar a toda la calle.

Gabriel, quien dormitaba todavía en el sillón frente a la chimenea, fue a la habitación a despertar a Marinette también.

Akiko dio un golpe a la pared, que no llegó a la cara de la chica porque esta es rápida y lo esquivó. El policía llegó alarmado por el grito. Kagami encontró el momento para huir cuando Akiko lo llamaba para entregar a Agreste, se escondió cerca a esperar que todo terminase, rezando para que su grito alertara a Marinette.

– Oh no, nos han encontrado de nuevo – Gabriel estaba nervioso, tendrían que escapar de nuevo – iremos al piso que está a las afueras de la ciudad, y nos iremos mañana a Inglaterra

– ¡por favor no! – era primera vez que Marinette se negaba a un viaje, en general, le gustaba cambiar de ambiente

– Debemos correr

– Por favor esta vez no

– Es momento de irnos Marinette

– Por favor…

Pero Agreste ya había dejado la habitación. Marinette rápidamente tomó un lápiz, un papel, y dejó en la reja una carta para despedirse y pedir perdón a Adrien. La firmó a nombre de "Ladybug" dirigida a "chat noir". Si bien ella quería mucho a su padre, había ocasiones donde no se atrevía a contradecirlo, era una persona bastante seria en ocasiones.

Kagami vio a la chica dejar la carta ¡era su oportunidad! Si la chica se iba entonces estaría segura y además… podría estar con Adrien… tomó la carta y la guardó. Empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa, evitando las calles donde se podría encontrar a su padre.

En el camino, pensó su plan de manera más detenida… nuevamente se encontraba sola, podía pretender que Adrien estaba a su lado, pero no era así, él solo tenía ojos para Marinette, pero aun tenía un poco de esperanza, una luz de gas que no podía soltar. Lo amaba, pero él no a ella, cuando volvía a la realidad, el mundo seguía girando, y ella debía aprender a aceptarlo. No le guardaba ningún rencor a Marinette, al contrario, no quería que Agreste fuera encontrado, si se marchaban, estarían seguros.

Por fin llegó a casa. Ella no era el tipo de persona que guardaría un secreto de otro en su beneficio, pero en esta ocasión, no pudo contenerse, y guardó la carta de la otra chica para sí misma. ¿una decepción podría hacer que Adrien la mirara a ella? ¡era por el bien de Marinette también!

Gabriel y Marinette se dirigían a la casa que arrendarían por una noche a las afueras de París, un día más y se encontrarían en Inglaterra, por fin dejarían de ser perseguido por la justicia francesa.

Marinette solo podía pensar en cómo podría vivir de ahora en más, sabiendo que conoció lo que es la miel del amor antes de siquiera poder probarla por completo. Solo le quedaba resinarse. Un día más y estarían a kilómetros de distancia, pero Marinette sería fiel a ese amor.

Esa misma noche Adrien se dirigió a la casa de la chica, por los gritos y movimientos de la policía se preocupó, ¿le había pasado algo a su chica? pero la casa ya estaba vacía, y ni un rastro de ella ni de su padre. Tal vez dijo tantas idioteces que ella lo odió, o su padre le prohibió estar con él por algún motivo desconocido. Sin embargo, su amor era sincero y fiel, a pesar de que ahora, no tenía manera de encontrarla.

En el segundo piso del bar, los estudiantes se preparaban, un día más y empezaría la revuelta. Para Adrien, si Marinette no estaba, ¿Qué más daba todo lo demás? ¡era momento de ir a preparar las barricadas! Después de todo, ya no tenía ni apellido, ni al amor de si vida, realmente no tenía nada que perder. Un día más para un nuevo comienzo en la historia de su país. Adrien se uniría a quienes lucharían por una nueva Francia. ¡en primeria línea! Se enfrentaría a lo que Dios le deparase.

Gabriel y Marinette llegaron a su nuevo hogar temporal, y sin más, se cerró la puerta.

.

.

.

Era temprano en la mañana, la carroza fúnebre avanzaba lentamente por las más grandes avenidas de París, los estudiantes de Francoise Dupont estaban preparados, con las armas escondidas entre la ropa. La señal sería dada por Nino, esperaban pacientemente, con los nervios a flor de piel.

Rincomprix se encontraba escondido entre los civiles, al igual que él, varios policías se habían disfrazado de civiles, pues les había llegado la señal de que ese día los estudiantes iniciarían el fuego y querían pasar desapercibidos.

Apenas la carroza principal pasó rente a él, Nino, alzó su bandera de Francia, y se subió rápidamente al carro donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Democles. Con agilidad bandereaba la bandera de Francia que medía tres veces su propio tamaño. Los demás estudiantes le siguieron a las otras carrozas mientras que el público les aplaudía. Adrien se apresuró a subir a la carroza donde se encontraba Nino cuidando que no le pasara nada a su compañero. Iván Nathaniel y Alix se encontraban en la carroza de adelante, con las mismas banderas, de momento, las cosas eran pacíficas. ¡todos aplaudían y vitoreaban!

Pasados un par de metros, fueron detenidos por la guardia nacional, quienes ya habían desvainado sus espadas y escopetas, mientras que los estudiantes sacaban las suyas. Los civiles empezaron a escapar del tumulto. La plaza entera era un completo caos.

El primer disparo fue cortesía de un joven policía, quien atacó directamente a una mujer que se encontraba en el público.

– ¡No estaba haciendo nada!

– ¡asesino! – se escuchaban los gritos de los pobladores, que inútilmente intentaban ayudar a la mujer

Sin embargo, ese fue solo el primero de muchos, el polvo se dispersaba, y la pólvora también. Los estudiantes entraron a los carros para protegerse más fácilmente, mientras disparaban a los de la guardia, ¡debían dirigirse a las zonas de barricadas y rápido!

– ¡viva Francia! – se escuchaba en medio de la batalla

Adrien y Nino corrían con sus compañeros esquivando las zonas de balacera, entraron a su bar de siempre y empezaron a sacar las mesas y sillas ayudados por los mismos dueños del local.

– ¡tiren todo lo que puedan! – gritaban a los vecinos

– ¡todo sirve!

– ¡muebles, adornos!

Los vecinos lanzaban muebles y materiales por las ventanas mientras los jóvenes levantaban una barrera que les permitiera protegerse, la calle no era muy estrecha, por lo que debían moverse rápido y tapar rápidamente la entrada. Como era un callejón, solo debían proteger un frente. Las demás entradas se daban por los mismos edificios, bastaría poner guardias durante la noche para evitar intrusos.

– ¡Necesitamos un espía! – gritó Nino a sus compañeros mientas ponían los últimos pedazos de madera desperdigados por el piso

Rincomprix, quien pasó desapercibido como revolucionario, alzó su mano

– Soy ex militar, sé cómo se mueven

La barricada ya estaba lista, por lo que el grupo se sentó al lado del hombre. Max le dio un arma, y se sentaron a escuchar cuales eran las estrategias más comunes para idear un plan de ataque que respondiera a la información otorgada por Roger.

**.**

**Pues bien, eso fue todo por hoy. No se si se los había dicho, pero siempre que escribo sobre este fic tengo las canciones de las escenas en mi cabeza, jiji, he visto la peli mil veces y casi me la sé de memoria juju.**

Y para manu: si me di un paseo por tus fic, pero no los he leído por falta de tiempo, vivo en Chile y por las protestas se me atrasó el semestre, no he tenido nada de tiempo. Ahora que por fin terminó el semestre entré a trabajar, pero mi horario es algo caótico, por eso subo capi cuando puedo lol. Pero ya va. Y si, debo decir que es mi pequeña venganza poner a Kagami como la friensoneada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso: empecé mi trabajo, así que a partir de ahora solo voy a actualizar los sábados. Sin nada más que decir, disfruten el capi.**

.

Ya era de noche. Rincomprix volvió, se había reunido con sus compañeros militares para analizar el como destruir las barricadas y encarcelar a todos estos estudiantes malcriados. Debían admitir que todo estaba increíblemente organizado para tratarse de unos simples estudiantes con demasiado tiempo libre.

– ¡ya volvió! – se escuchó desde dentro. Movieron una mesa que funcionaba improvisadamente como puerta, pasados unos segundos le permitieron entrar.

– Acabo de estar con esos hombres, les diré todo lo que puedo – reunió a los chicos y chicas

– ¿Cuáles serán sus movimientos? – preguntó Kim

– No van a atacar hoy – respondió Roger – van a esperar que ustedes se cansen, y tengan hambre y frío. De momento debemos concentrarnos en conseguir comida, agua y abrigo, pero podemos dormir tranquilos. – los jóvenes se miraron tranquilos entre ellos.

Sin embargo, la calma no duró demasiado, pues desde el fondo, una voz interrumpió la calma.

– ¡Mentiroso! – Mylene, una de las chicas más jóvenes y tímidas del grupo se aventuró a subir su voz entre los chicos de la barricada – él solo quiere que nos relajemos, se lo escuché decir al general ayer. Planean que nos relajemos esta noche para que nos ataquen cuando no estemos preparados.

– ¡yo también lo escuché!

– Y yo – Rose y Juleka le habían dado la razón, convenciendo al resto de chicos de su palabra.

Entre todos los estudiantes agarraron a Rincomprix antes de que intentara a huir. Ni siquiera alcanzó a levantarse cuando entre Kim e Iván lo tenían agarrado uno de cada brazo.

– ¡sabía que no era confiable!

– ¡debemos encerrarlo!

Y eso hicieron, entre ambos lo encadenaron a uno de los pilares de madera del bar mientras el resto observaba la escena.

– El pueblo decidirá su castigo – respondió Nino – hasta entonces estará encerrado, de momento la prioridad es prepararse para un ataque nocturno.

– Dispárame ahora o más tarde, pero cada uno de ustedes va a terminar muerto si esto sigue así, ¡lo que hacen es estúpido! – se defendió Roger.

– Juleka y Nathaniel vigilen a Rincomprix, las chicas preparen las armas, la pólvora y las provisiones, los chicos prepárense para el ataque, Max y Luka, continúen la vigilancia – Adrien tomó la decisión final. Cada uno tomó su lugar tal y como lo habían ensayado antes.

– ¡coged las armas! – gritó Max desde la vigilancia. ¡habían llegado y era la hora!

– ¡ya vienen! – insistió Luka

Los civiles cerraron puertas y ventanas, mientras que todos los que estaban armados se preparaban para empezar a disparar.

Kagami se encontraba con Adrien en la primera línea de defensa. Los militares empezaban a llegar, uno por uno y se ponían en posición de ataque uno al lado el otro. ¡Eran demasiados!

– ¿¡quiénes son!? – gritó el oficial a cargo en dirección a la barricada. Desde fuera se veía como si gritara a un montón de escombros vacíos, a simple vista no se podía ver a nadie dentro. Un par de segundos de silencio, increíblemente tensos, hasta que Nino gritó en respuesta:

– ¡somos la revolución francesa!

– ¡FUEGO!

La barricada demoró poco en empezar a echar humo. Mientras los chicos de la parte de arriba disparaban, las chicas se encontraron abajo, enfocadas en apagar los pequeños incendios de los muebles de madera. Adrien disparaba hacia los militares. Mientras Adrien disparaba, Max preparaba otra arma, de manera que cuando se acababa la munición del arma que se encontraba en sus manos, Max ya tenía la siguiente preparada. Toda la barricada y los militares estaban organizados de esa forma para hacer los ataques de la manera más eficiente posible.

Entremedio de los disparos, las ventanas se rompían y explotaban, y las astillas de los muebles volaban y se clavaban en diferentes partes del cuerpo.

– Rápido

– ¡necesito refuerzos!

– ¡Más pólvora! – se gritaban entre ellos.

Adrien empezó a desesperarse, si seguían así no llegarían a nada, debía hacer algo pronto. Entremedio de los muebles, vio una bolsa de aceite… ¡tenía una idea! Pero era arriesgado, pues se encontraba en la cara exterior de la barricada, quedaría muy expuesto, pero debía hacerlo. Empezó a acercarse al espacio exterior, siendo tapado únicamente por una mesa, la cual no le protegía de un disparo directo... ¿que estaba haciendo?

– ¡adrien, no! – le gritaba Nathaniel – ¿qué haces?

Kagami salió detrás de él, su pistola no tenía más munición, y no sabía cuál era su plan.

– ¡agáchate! – le gritó la chica ¿por qué se arriesgaba tanto?

Sin embargo, el joven no le escuchó. Kagami tiró de su brazo, quedando ella en su lugar, recibiendo los tres disparos de lleno.

Adrien llenó toda la barricada de gasolina y tomó una antorcha encendida

– ¡váyanse o vuelo la barricada! Moriremos nosotros y ustedes también – amenazó, sus compañeros estaban igual de asustados que él. La barricada se encontraba llena de pólvora y aceite, si la incendiaba, morirían los estudiantes, vecinos y militares.

– ¡Volarás con ella! – dijo el general para disuadirlo

– Y yo con ella – le confirmó, acercando el fuego. El general se vio sorprendido por la fría mirada del chico, como si no tuviera un futuro en el cual pensar.

– ¡atrás! – los militares se retiraron. Pasados unos minutos, no había nadie fuera de la barricada, los jóvenes por fin pudieron respirar. Poco a poco se acercaron a Adrien… ¿estaba loco? ¡casi volaban todos en pedazos!

– ¡casi nos matas a todos! – sus compañeros empezaron a criticarle

– Pero nos ha salvado la vida a todos – respondió Nino a las críticas, Abrazó a su amigo por la espalda y se retiraron de la primera línea para descansar.

Los demás debían darle a Nino la razón, a pesar de los riesgos, el plan de Adrien les salvó la vida, y de momento, podían respirar. Adrien se acercó a Kagami, quien se encontraba acostada en el piso, ´su respiración era pesada y entrecortada… ¿acaso le había llegado un tiro? Debía llevarla con los enfermeros de la barricada. La iba a tomar entre sus brazos, pero ésta lo detuvo.

– No, no es necesario, no hay manera de remediar esto

– Pero….

Antes de discutirle, la chica le entregó un sobre, lo miró por ambos lados. En la parte de abajo pudo leer el remitente y destinatario de la carta: _para mi Chat Noir, de tu Ladybug._

– ¿Q–que es esto?

– Te lo había ocultado, es de Marinette, perdóname – la chica lloró

– ¿Qué has hecho? – no podía ser verdad, ¿o sí? ¡Kagami seguía sangrando! Debía llevarla a la enfermería. Y si Marinette le escribió, entonces… ¿le quería? Y si le quería ¿por qué estaba arriesgando su vida? pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos en ese momento, se acercó a su amiga… su prioridad en ese minuto era Kagami, su deber era escuchar las últimas palabras de su amiga.

– Eres mi amigo, no siento ningún dolor Adrien, nada me puede dañar, tu eres todo lo que necesito, porque siempre te he querido– la chica se apoyó en su amigo. Este extendió sus brazos para abrazarla, mientras esta se acurrucaba en él.

– Tienes razón, vas a vivir muchos años más. – no podía permitirse llorar, esta situación en parte era su culpa. La culpa final era de los tipos que le dispararon, pero eso sucedió por que él mismo fue imprudente.

– ¿y viviremos juntos? ¿por siempre?

– Viviremos juntos, sin ningún dolor, ahora debes dormir, y cuando despiertes estaré aquí

– ¿es una promesa?

– Lo prometo – la chica cerró sus ojos, dejando salir su último aliento – voy a estar aquí – besó su frente y dejó que sus amigos retiraran el cuerpo.

Las lágrimas de una vida no eran suficientes. Kagami siempre había estado ahí para él, pero nunca se dio cuenta de esos sentimientos que la chica le regalaba día a día, definitivamente él no los merecía.

Miró la carta una vez más, las palabras de Marinette. La abrió cuidadosamente, y empezó a leer.

_Querido Adrien. _

_Mi padre ha decidido que debemos viajar a Inglaterra. No es la primera vez que algo así sucede. Quiero que sepas, que, a pesar de solo verte un día, sé que te amo, y prometo mantener este amor por siempre, la suerte de la Catarina te trajo a mi vida, y no hay gato negro que me permita olvidarte. Hasta mañana podrás encontrarme en la siguiente dirección: ***_

_Siempre tuya, _Marinette

Adrien sacó un lápiz y un papel

– Alix, necesito un favor

– Lo que sea, gracias a ti seguimos con vida – casi todos pensaba Adrien para sí

– Necesito que lleves esto a la dirección que pone ahí, lo más rápido posible

– Todos saben que soy la más rápida aquí.

Tomó la carta, y se dirigió a la dirección indicada.

.

.

.

_Mi querida Marinette_

_No se cuanto tiempo viviremos tu y yo, pero hasta mi ultimo minuto, solo pensaré en ti, es una promesa. Tal vez pensar en mi Catarina neutralice mi suerte de gato negro._

_Siempre contigo, Adrien._

.

.

.

Alix llegó a la dirección que Adrien había escrito y tocó la puerta. Un hombre adulto, desconocido le abrió la puerta. Al parecer había alguien más dentro, pero no alcanzó a ver

– Carta de la barricada

– ¿de la barricada? – extendió el brazo, pidiendo unas monedas a cambio de la carta

– Algo para mí y algo para usted, nada de limosna. – Gabriel le dio las monedas y recibió la carta

– Y chica – detuvo a Alix antes de que se retirase – no vuelvas a la barricada, todos ahí van a morir – Alix le sonrió, era un buen hombre, y se fue.

Agreste revisó la carta, era de un chico… ¿Quién sería Adrien? Suspiró largamente, al parecer, _ese día_ por fin había llegado, el día que un apuesto joven llegaría a sus vidas, el día que un chico quisiera llevarse a Marinette de su vida. el día que el corazón de su hija sería robado, como el suyo fue robado por Emily. Por un lado, le ponía triste pensar que se quedaría solo, de nuevo, pero por el otro, era hora que Marinette empezara a vivir su vida por ella misma, él no pudo vivir por Emily, no condenaría a su protegida a lo mismo, se lo debía a Sabine.

Pero había otro problema. Si la carta venía de la barricada el joven en cuestión no iba a sobrevivir, era imposible que un puñado de jóvenes pudieran contra la guardia nacional… ¿Qué debía hacer? Pero ahora que meditaba sobre ello, ¡por eso Marinette no quería irse e insistía en quedarse en París! Por primera vez Marinette no quería viajar, y Adrien era la razón.

Adrien iba a morir esa noche, o uno de los próximos días. Pero… ¡él lo podía evitar! Se abrigó rápidamente.

– Marinette, debo salir, no le abras a nadie.

– ¿papá?

Se retiró del lugar antes de que la joven pudiera si quiera preguntar a donde se dirigía, a que hora volvía, y que pasaba con el viaje de mañana.

.

**Hasta la próxima ^^/**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**.**

Caminó por las calles de Paris hasta encontrar la barricada donde Adrien se encontraría, había muchas en distintas partes de la ciudad, pero había escuchado entre las malas lenguas que la de los estudiantes del francoix dupont era la más grande y violenta de todas. Esta se encontraba delante de un bar a pocas calles de la escuela, no fue difícil encontrarla.

Entre los cuerpos de los militares encontró un uniforme que le venía bien y rápidamente se lo puso. Al acercarse a la barricada, le apuntaron con un arma.

– ¡vengo como voluntario! – gritó con las manos sobre la cabeza en señal de paz.

Pasados unos minutos le abrieron la puerta, pero los jóvenes se miraban desconfiados entre ellos, de hecho, puso un pie adentro y no una, sino que 3 armas le apuntaban directo a la cabeza.

– Antes de ti había otro voluntario, mira cómo está

Gabriel fijó su vista a Roger, aun esposado al poste de madera. ¿qué estaba haciendo en un lugar como ese? Era un militar experimentado, era imposible que unos jóvenes lo capturaran.

– Ahora tendrán el mismo final

– Enciérrenlo también

Se escuchaba el clamor general mientras que un chico muy alto y grande empezaba a esposar las manos en su espalda, pero entre todas las voces, se escuchó fuertemente la de Alix, la reconoció como la chica que fue a dejarle la carta de Adrien.

– No lo maten, lo conozco.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica. Los jóvenes iban a preguntarle de donde conocían a Gabriel, quien era, que buscaba, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos en los techos de los edificios que rodeaban la barricada. Fue Gabriel quien se dio cuenta de dos infiltrados en el techo de un edificio cerca de ahí ¡eran militares intentando disparar a discreción! Tomó un arma y disparó a los pies del sujeto que se encontraba a la derecha, mientras Nino y Nathaniel disparaban a los otros dos.

– Gracias señor – el peligro terminó, y Nino agradeció a Gabriel

– No me agradezcas, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, – Nino le miró con sospecha – dame un arma, tengo deudas pendientes con Rincomprix, yo me encargo de él.

Los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos. Alix contó rápidamente que, al parecer, era un conocido de Adrien, porque este le envió una carta, pero no podían preguntarle en ese minuto, pues se encontraba dormido. Entre todos concluyeron que Adrien le había ´pedido venir, por lo que debía ser de confianza. Gabriel no corrigió el error. La decisión final la tomó el líder del grupo.

– Haz lo que quieras entonces, ese hombre te pertenece – le respondió Nino, entregándole un arma, y quitando las esposas. Gabriel tomó a Roger de la camisa, y lo llevó violentamente a la parte de atrás del bar, los demás chicos se retiraron al frente de la barricada, si ese hombre tenía una cuenta pendiente con él, era mejor dejarlos solos.

– Nos vemos de nuevo – Agreste inició la conversación

– Has esperado esto toda tu vida ¿no? Por fin me puedes matar – Rincomprix ya sabía que esa noche sería asesinado, o bien sería dentro de pocos días. – toma tu oportunidad y hazlo. – Agreste se tomó unos segundos de silencio antes de responder.

– No voy a hacer eso, vete de aquí – Roger le miró asombrado, pues Gabriel usó el cuchillo para desatar sus manos.

– No entiendo

– Vete de aquí

– Los ladrones son siempre ladrones, no entiendo tu idea, nunca vas a cambiar, así que dispárame

– Te equivocas, soy un hombre, pero no soy mucho peor a cualquier otro hombre, que ya cambió. Ahora vete, no hay condiciones, ni deudas ni promesas, no te culpo de nada, tu solo haces tu trabajo, ahora vete.

– ¿y qué hay de ti?

– Me podrás encontrar en la dirección *** en unos días más, tengo que cumplir una promesa luego podrás arrestarme

– ¿Qué promesa?

– Debo salvar a alguien para que no muera en medio de este desastre, cuando lo logre, no voy a discutirte más, y tampoco voy a escapar.

– Nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar – Roger juró, pero Gabriel tomó el arma y disparó, muy cerca de la cabeza del militar, sin apuntarle directamente. Se miraron unos segundos, y finalmente Rincomprix huyó.

Todos los chicos de la barricada escucharon el disparo, asumiendo que Rincomprix finalmente había muerto, pocos minutos después Gabriel volvió a entrar a la zona de la barricada. El ambiente entre los jóvenes era algo tenso. Mientras la mitad de ellos dormía, la otra mitad hacía vigilancia, pasadas unas horas los turnos cambiaban, quienes dormían vigilaban y viceversa.

Adrien y otros dormían, mientras otros compartían un poco de pan y agua entre risas nerviosas. Una vez que terminó de comer, Gabriel se acercó a Adrien, quien aún se encontraba profundamente dormido.

En sus sueños, Adrien se preguntaba… ¿Por qué tendría miedo de morir? Marinette estaba a un mar de distancia, imposible de alcanzar. La vida sin Marinette no era muy diferente a la nada. Se preguntaba que sería de ellos si las cosas se hubiesen dado de manera diferente, pero era tarde para arrepentirse. De haber tenido el tiempo para buscar a su amada ¿se habría arriesgado a ir a la barricada?

Gabriel, quien se encontraba cerca de él, escuchaba el nombre de su hija en medio de los murmullos de su sueño. El amor de ese joven debía ser muy real como para pensar en ella en las condiciones en las que se encontraban, se esforzaría en hacer a ambos jóvenes felices, porque eso es lo que le había prometido a Sabine 9 años atrás, y era momento de cumplir.

Antes de dormir, pidió a Dios por Adrien, él era joven, tenía miedo, rezó para que esa noche pudiera dormir tranquilo, y lograra volver a casa, para estar con Marinette, para que fuera feliz, y viviera todos los años de vida que, a él, un viejo, ya no le quedaban.

.

.

.

Pasaron varios días entre vigilancia, guerra, pequeños ataques, y aumentar los frentes de defensa. Las municiones y pólvora empezaban a escasear, al igual que los insumos y el agua. Esa mañana, al igual que las anteriores, fueron despertados por el llamado de Nathaniel.

– La lluvia arruinó la pólvora, y nos falta munición

– Somos la única barricada que queda – Nino le respondió a Adrien – solo quedamos nosotros

Todos se miraron de manera tensa, ¿era el momento de abandonar? ¿se rendirían después de todo el esfuerzo?

– Somos la última esperanza de esta revolución – Nino buscaba motivar a sus compañeros, si abandonaban ahora todo el esfuerzo serían en vano.

– Tiene razón – le respondió Nathaniel

– Aun no llega el mañana de Francia, debemos resistir – los chicos se daban animo entre ellos

– Uno de nosotros puede ir a las otras barricadas, entre los escombros debe haber munición y pólvora seca

Pero era peligroso, pues los militares se encontraban cerca, esperando a que salgan para reducirlos, era imposible salir sin terminar heridos. Marc, uno de los chicos más jóvenes, y físicamente pequeños del grupo, se fijó en que una bolsa de pólvora seca se encontraba en la cara externa de la barricada, entremedio de varios muebles. Mientras sus compañeros seguían pensando en cómo salir sin ser descubiertos, Marc, sin ningún tipo de protección salió de la barricada para alcanzar esa pólvora. La necesitaban con urgencia, y si tenía suerte, nadie lo vería. Sin embargo, en solo segundos, se escuchó ese fuerte ruido que entre ellos ya era común de escuchar, y la sangre empezaba a salir lentamente de su estómago, enviándolo a un sueño eterno.

Nathaniel, su mejor amigo, sin protección tampoco, fue a buscar el cuerpo, llorando la muerte de su mejor amigo. Marc era alguien muy tímido, nunca pedía la palabra en las reuniones, pero de manera sigilosa siempre era el primero en actuar, siempre valiente, de hecho, fue Marc quien le dio a Nathaniel la fuerza necesaria para unirse a la barricada.

– ¡chicos de las barricadas! ¡escuchen! – nuevamente les habló el General, mientras entre dos traían el cuerpo de Marc de vuelta al callejón. – la gente de Paris quiere dormir en paz, ustedes son la última barricada, no tienen oportunidad, no malgasten su vida, entréguense y no correrá más sangre – la propuesta era tentadora, pero la muerte de Marc, uno de los más inocentes, había revuelto sus emociones. Consumidos por la rabia, las respuestas fueron un griterío casi incomprensible.

– ¡Ustedes pagarán!

– ¡no nos rendiremos!

– ¡seguiremos hasta liberar Francia! – el último grito, dado por Nino, fue la señal para empezar nuevamente a abrir fuego

Lo que no se esperaban, es que esta vez el general no gritó fuego. Entre las calles, unas grandes estructuras de madera empezaban a acercarse, se demoraron algunos minutos en identificar de que se trataba.

– ¡Cañones! – de atrás de los edificios, entre dies militares traían tres grandes cañones, apuntando directamente a la montaña de muebles y escombros.

– ¡Disparen a los de los cañones, vayan uno por uno!

– ¡apunten! ¡fuego!

Sin embargo, llegaban más y más militares. La barricada saltaba por los aires pedazo a pedazo. Luego de varios disparos, los militares por fin lograron abrir la barricada y hacerse paso, por lo que empezaba la batalla cuero a cuerpo. Adrien era hábil con la espada, había practicado durante toda su vida por órdenes de su familia. "Un Graham debe conocer un poco de todas las artes" le habían repetido durante toda su infancia y adolescencia, y ahora, lo agradecía. Se mantenía en pie aun cuando luchaba contra dos personas él solo, pero no se esperaba un ataque a traición por la espalda por parte de otro desconocido. Fue herido por un cuchillo, el militar creyó que este ya había muerto, por lo que dejó al chico inconciente en el piso y fue en busca de algún otro manifestante.

Gabriel, aun cuando se defendía de los militares, vio la escena, y como empezaba a brotar sangre del cuerpo del joven, ¡debía hacer algo!

– ¡Adrien! ¡No! – tomó el cuerpo del joven que se encontraba inconsciente, y lo arrastró al bar donde previamente habían encerrado a Rincomprix.

Los revolucionarios caían uno a uno. No había lugar seguro. Tomó el cuerpo del chico por el hombro, abrió el agujero del piso, y entró el cuerpo del chico a las alcantarillas subterráneas de la ciudad. Mientras, los pocos sobrevivientes de la barricada daban su último saludo antes de morir a manos de los militares.

Rincomprix fue a la escena, vio los cuerpos de los manifestantes, debía admitir que fueron todos eranmuy valientes, y habían luchado hasta el final, algunos se encontraban muertos, y otros solo estaban heridos de gravedad, pero… él sabía que faltaban dos, se acordaba de cierto chico rubio bastante amable que no se encontraba en ninguno de los dos grupos, y claramente, Gabriel. Roger sabía que solo había una posible salida. Todas las cañerías solo iban a un lugar.

En las alcantarillas, Gabriel llevaba el cuerpo del joven a rastras. El peso muerto era difícil de cargar, ya que se encontraba cansado y su ropa estaba empapada. Para su mala suerte, se encontró con dos viejos conocidos… desagradables conocidos.

Entre el cansancio, la suciedad y la oscuridad, no fue capaz de ver quiénes eran en un principio, pero una vez que se acercaron los reconoció al instante.

– Gracias… ¡viva la revolución! – Akiko y Tomoe se acercaron al cuerpo del joven haciendo mofa de los chicos que se encontraban en el exterior. Se habían pasado todos esos días robando joyas y otras pertenencias de los cuerpos que encontraban en el suelo.

– Bonito anillo – dijo ella, sacando el anillo de la mano de Adrien, ese que indicaba que pertenecía a la familia Graham. A pesar de los desacuerdos con su familia, Adrien normalmente llevaba el anillo en su mano, prefería no renegar de su propio nombre.

– ¡Ya déjenlo! – les pegó un manotazo con las pocas fueras que le quedaban – ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?

– Por allá – le indicó el camino de la derecha – todo recto y luego a la izquierda, sigue el túnel más grande, no tienes como perderte.

Adrien aun respiraba, y podía sentir el suave latido de su corazón, pero debía llevarlo a un médico rápido. Nuevamente lo tomó por el hombro, y se lo llevó lo más lejos posible de esos dos tipos tan desagradables.

Después de lo que le parecieron horas de esfuerzo, llegó al final del túnel… pero su mala suerte no se había detenido cuando se encontró con la pareja. Al final del túnel le esperaba otro conocido.

– Roger, te dije que no debías esperarme demasiado para volver a cruzar caminos, pero debes darme una última oportunidad. El chico es inocente, está herido, y necesita un doctor, déjame llevarlo y luego me entrego – había hecho esa promesa demasiadas veces, y unca la había cumplido a pesar de siempre tener la intención de hacerlo.

Roger le apuntó con su arma directamente en la cabeza, pensaba finalmente matarlo y terminar con ese tormento, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. Roger debía su vida a Gabriel, de no ser por él, ya se encontraría muerto a manos de esos jóvenes. La mirada de Agreste era intensa, y tras varios segundos de silencio, Agreste continúo su camino, como si nadie le estuviera amenazando de muerte a pasos de distancia. Rincomprix le dejó ir, pero no comprendía exactamente cómo lo hizo. Lo había lo había perseguido toda la vida, haciendo de sus días un imposible, pero Gabriel, a pesar de todo, le había perdonado. ¿por qué hacía eso? no podía comprender que pasaba por la mente de Agreste.

Ya no podía cumplir su deber, ese hombre rompía todos sus esquemas, el mundo que el comprendía ya no existía, no podía seguir así. Si los malos podían ser buenos, y los buenos malos, la misión que tomó en su vida no tenía sentido. ¿Cuántas personas buenas habría encarcelado? ¿Cuantos malos había dejado libres? Ese día, Roger decidió dejar el cuerpo militar.

.

**Y bueno, va quedando poquito, de hecho, el capi del próximo sábado es el último capítulo jiji, espero que hayan disfrutado, y sin nada más que decir, lara se despide ^^/**


	7. Chapter 7

no hay nada más que decir, además de que disfruten el final de esta historia:

**CAPITULO 7**

Adrien despertó, lo primero que vio fue a una dama vestida de blanco que cambiaba el paño mojado que se encontraba en su cabeza, segundos después, un agudo dolor se instaló en su sien, seguido de otro aún más fuerte en su estómago. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y los vendajes no le permitían moverse. Tuvo que quedarse un par de horas para terminar con las últimas revisiones, médicos y enfermeras se encontraban preocupados por su estado de salud. No recordaba nada, su memoria llegaba hasta el momento en que los militares lanzaban el segundo cañonazo, después de eso, todo negro hasta el momento en que despertó.

Cada día, Marinette y su padre le visitaban, algunas veces llevaban pequeños regalos, como una bufanda tejida por ella misma, dulces caseros y cartas firmadas a nombre de "su Catarina". Apenas le dejaron salir del hospital, se dirigió "al bar de siempre" solo que ahora estaba vacío. Muchos habían muerto en batalla, pero sus amigos más cercanos habían sobrevivido. Gracias a ciertas movidas de su familia, estos no fueron encarcelados ni ejecutado, pero habían sido expulsados de Francia. Hoy se encontraban curando sus heridas en Inglaterra. Marinette le acompañó durante toda su recuperación, además de su propia familia que hacía semanas que no había visto. "que tengamos diferencias políticas no significa que dejes de ser mi nieto" le respondió su abuelo, y agradeció que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, aun podía contar con él.

Visitó una vez más ese bar donde se reunía con sus amigos. Ahora estaba vacío, los chicos no estaban, tampoco las mesas, ni sillas, y las marcas de la balacera recorrían todo el lugar. Limpiar toda la escena tomó semanas de trabajo, pero al menos ya no había ni sangre ni pólvora en las paredes. Adrien veía el paisaje, estaba triste, ¿de que valió toda esa revolución si el resultado fue sangriento y lamentable? Y el segundo misterio, ¿cómo había escapado? A diferencia de sus amigos, no fue exiliado ya que no fue encontrado con el resto de los manifestantes supervivientes, pero… ¿cómo? ¿quién lo sacó de la escena y lo llevó al hospital?

Adrien podía escuchar las voces de sus amigos, si prestaba atención, aun sentía los tintineos de las copas, la voz de Nino apoyando las barricadas. Se preguntaba si sus amigos podrían perdonarlo, por no dar todo de sí hasta el final, sabía que ese dolor le acompañaría toda la vida, los fantasmas de los chicos le acompañarían la vida entera. ¿para qué fue su sacrificio? Ellos hablaban de un mañana mágico, uno que nunca llegó. Y ahora, no podría hablar con ellos nunca más. O al menos no durante largas temporadas.

Mientras Adrien reflexionaba en el marco de la puerta, Marinette le observaba atentamente, había llegado minutos atrás, pero decidió no interrumpirle pues se veía concentrado. Adrien se percató de su presencia, y acepto el abrazo que la chica le ofrecía, a pesar de ser más pequeña que él, sus brazos le transmitían el calor y amor que necesitaba en ese minuto. Su presencia era como un bálsamo, que calmaba su alma y alejaba a los fantasmas.

– Tu abuelo te espera

– Entonces vamos

.

.

.

Gabriel se encontraba en la casa de Adrien, esperaba la llegada de los chicos. La joven pareja llegó tomada del brazo. A pesar de todo lo vivido, se sonreían el uno al otro.

– Al menos lo peor pasó, ya puedes caminar, pero no saben cuanto tiempo debes llevar la venda del brazo. Mi padre dice que si puedes caminar entonces puedes avanzar, y aquí tenemos un futuro que nos espera – Marinette intentaba animar a su novio. Adrien le sonrió, porque tenía razón. – Yo no me iré a ningún lado, podremos estar siempre juntos

– Cada día estaremos juntos, esperé mucho por ti, casi pierdo mi oportunidad de tenerte y no me arriesgaré a ello de nuevo

– Chicos, están en casa – respondió el abuelo de Adrien. Saludó primero a Marinette, dándole la bienvenida a la familia. A pesar de que la chica no tenía el mismo status que su familia, se podía ver que tenía un corazón noble. Tras casi perder a su nieto, decidió que dejaría que se casara con la chica que escogiera.

– Espero que vivan una larga vida juntos – respondió Gabriel, entregando a su hija adoptiva a ese joven que, sin conocerlo mucho todavía, tras ver su comportamiento en la barricada, sabía que cuidaría de la chica por sobre todas las cosas.

Tras dar los saludos y bendiciones los dos adultos se retiraron, dejando a los jóvenes unos minutos juntos.

– Sinceramente, no creí que sobreviviera a la barricada, no sé cómo lo logré – le sonrió a su novia mientras esta ajustaba el cuello se su camisa

– Eres un chico con suerte

– O tú me das suerte, tal vez eres mi Catarina personal.

– Dicen que los gatos negros persiguen a las catarinas, de esa manera acabar con su mala suerte.

– En mi caso, parece que funcionó.

La chica lo abrazó, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de que el amor de su vida hubiese muerto a manos de esos militares. Marinette se encontraba medianamente recostaba en el pecho de su novio, sintiendo el suave palpitar de su corazón.

– Por eso, para que nunca te alejes de mi lado… necesito que hagas algo por mi – separó a la chica, la cual se encontraba algo confundida. Antes de separarse, pudo sentir como el corazón de Adrien se aceleraba rápidamente, temiendo que se debiera a sus heridas, pero su sonrisa nerviosa indicaba que no era nada malo.

Aun se encontraba bastante herido, no podía inclinarse, pero hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse. Marinette iba a sentarse a su lado, pero este se lo impidió

– No puedo inclinarme, una mujer como tú merecería que bese el piso por el que esta anda, pero me permitirás a cambio, una licencia poética

– Y–yo n–no entiendo

– Quiero que te cases conmigo – sacó el anillo de su bolsillo – no es la pedida de mano más romántica, ni siquiera me puedo inclinar, o tomarte en brazos para celebrar, pero el sentimiento es igual de intenso, o incluso más. Te quiero pedir que seas mi esposa, y te quedes conmigo, por favor.

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaban con lágrimas. Las palabras no salían de su boca, pero su cabeza se inclinaba de arriba hacia abajo aceptando silenciosamente. Solo después de varios segundos un ahogado "sí" logró por fin escapar entre medio de las lágrimas de felicidad.

Adrien se levantó, besando por fin los labios de la chica que tanto amaba, en quien tanto pensaba, y a quien decidió que debía su vida. moría cada noche en la barricada pensando en que ella se encontraba al otro lado del mar, haciendo su vida feliz mientras él moría de pena. Pensaba que tarde o temprano encontraría a otro muchacho, más apuesto y gentil que a diferencia de él, si supiera que decir, y cuando y cómo.

El contacto era suave, dulce, dejaba un placentero cosquilleo que le incitaba a buscar más, pero aun no era momento. Entre beso y beso, podía ver la sonrisa de la chica, tal vez sus movimientos eran algo torpes todavía, pero tenían toda una vida para aprender lo que necesitaran saber sobre el amor, y aprenderían juntos.

.

.

.

Adrien se reunió con Gabriel, necesitaba su aprobación antes de poder definitivamente casarse con la chica de sus sueños. Se encontraba muy nervioso, y no podía formular una frase completa y coherente, era frustrante, ya que tenía un discurso preparado sobre todas las razones que tenía para querer casarse con la chica, pero no podía concentrarse. No se esperó que Gabriel le diera el permiso antes de que este siquiera alcanzara a preguntarle.

– El día que la conocí es uno que nunca olvidaré, y no hay manera de agradecerte que me permitas estar con Marinette señor Noir. A partir de ahora podremos vivir como una familia, la casa es grande y sé que ella es muy importante para usted, no quisiera que se separaran por mi culpa. Marinette también le quiere mucho, y entra ambos creemos que esa es la mejor solución.

Gabriel le miró algo incómodo

– Yo debo irme, hay cosas que debo hacer

– ¿por qué? Marinette estuvo conmigo en el hospital, cada día me hablaba de usted. Si usted se va Marinette estará muy triste

– Yo… no puedo

– Por favor, No se puede ir

– si me quedo, ustedes dos estarán en peligro

– ¿peligro? – finalmente, Gabriel se rindió

– Te contaré porqué, pero debes guardar mi secreto

Adrien asintió, intrigado por la historia que ese hombre frete suyo tenía para contar.

– Hace mucho tiempo, había un hombre llamado Gabriel Agreste, quien robó un pan para salvar a una vecina, fue encarcelado 15 años, y al salir, cometió un crimen más, un robo, pero fue perdonado, y cambió su vida para ser un hombre de bien…. debía firmar todos los meses su libertad condicional, pero un día, dejó de hacerlo, construyó una segunda vida, con otro nombre, donde si era un hombre honesto y de bien. Agreste fue acusado de muchos crímenes que no cometió, de más robos, violaciones y asesinatos, pero nada de eso era verdad. En caso de ser descubierto, Agreste habría sido enjuiciado y no podría cumplir una importante promesa

– ¿promesa?

– Le prometía a Sabine cuidar de Marinette, Sabine murió porque no presté atención a su situación en mi empresa, cuidar de su hija es lo menos que podía hacer. ¿cómo le puedo decir a Marinette que todo este tiempo fui perseguido por la ley? ¿Qué indirectamente asesiné a su madre? La amo como si fuera mi propia hija.

– Tú eres ESE Gabriel Agreste, ¡entonces no puedes irte! Marinette siempre ha querido saber la verdad, te aceptará sin importar cual sea la historia, yo lo sé – Gabriel negó con la cabeza – sí esto sale de mi ella no me va a creer.

– Dile que debo irme lejos por cosas de trabajo, que no tuve corazón para despedirme, y no le hables de esto a Marinette

– Es una promesa, pero solo porque es por el bien de ella, sin embargo, no estoy para nada de acuerdo, debería hablar con ella

– Gracias Adrien

Gabriel se fue ese mismo día sin dejar rastro. Marinette no entendía… ¿por qué no se despidió? Él siempre la protegió y nunca le dijo el por qué… ¿acaso nunca la quiso de verdad? ¿solo era una deuda con su madre?

Al menos no estaba sola, porque Adrien siempre estaría con ella. Desde que Gabriel se había ido el le hizo saber que estaría por siempre con ella. "es una promesa".

.

.

.

Así, se llegó por fin al día de la boda. La pareja era acompañada por toda la familia del joven, y los amigos que la chica había hecho en su tiempo en ese nuevo hogar. El abuelo de Adrien se había encargado de contar todas las historias de Adrien de pequeño y Marinette habló por horas de los diferentes lugares que visitó con su padre Gabriel, y como la sacó de la casa donde vivía antes de conocerlo.

El lugar era glamoroso y muy hermoso, todos vestidos elegantemente felices por la nueva pareja. Los únicos que desentonaban eran dos personas que… según Adrien no eran invitados, pero tampoco tenía pruebas suficientes para echarlos. Sin embargo… Marinette parecía conocerlos.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Marinette fue donde ellos

– ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó su esposo

– Tomoe y Akiko… ¿te acuerdas de que te conté sobre los dueños del bar que me cuidaron de pequeña?

– ¡Ustedes no están invitados!

– Vamos chico, primero déjanos mostrarte lo que hemos venido a mostrarte – la mujer tenía una sonrisa bastante maquiavélica en su rostro

– Díganlo rápido, Marinette, yo me encargo

Marinette se fue, dejando a su ahora esposo con esas dos personas tan molestas para ella.

– A cambio de un precio… no revelaremos cierto secreto sobre el "padre" – hizo el gesto de comillas con sus manos – de tu bella novia

– Sería una pena que se descubriera la verdadera identidad de Gabriel, dicen por ahí que incluso ha asesinado un par de personas

Adrien los miró desconfiado, Gabriel le aseguró que eso era mentira, no tenía razones para desconfiar de su palabra.

– Un asesino, ¿sabes? Ese Agreste mató a alguien, lo arrastró por las alcantarillas de París, yo estaba ahí, logré salvar este anillo del cuerpo que cargaba para deshacerse de él.

– ¡es mi anillo! – Adrien reconoció el anillo, era aquél que lo reconocía a él mismo como un Graham.

– … – los adultos hicieron silencio

– Entonces es cierto… ¡Agreste es quien me rescató! ¡el padre de Marinette impidió mi muerte! ¿Dónde está?

La pareja guardó silencio, sin embargo, la mirada amenazadora del chico fue suficiente para que hablaran

– En un convento en Inglaterra

Adrien ordenó a los guardias que sacaran a esos dos de la fiesta para volver con Marinette

.

.

.

No fue difícil convencer a Marinette de mudarse de país.

– Todos mis amigos están allá, y a pesar de que he resuelto muchos problemas, creo que necesito tomar distancia de mi familia.

– Podemos empezar todo de nuevo

– Exacto, una nueva familia

Marinette, si bien tenía unos pocos amigos en Francia, debido a los cuidados de su padre no eran amigos tan cercanos. No tenía motivos para querer irse, pero tampoco para quedarse, no tenía miedo de emprender esa nueva aventura, y tenía ganas de conocer a esos amigos de los que Adrien siempre hablaba.

Los primeros días fueron bastante normales, conoció a Nino, el amigo de Adrien era bastante agradable, y desde hace poco estaba conociendo a una Lady de nombre Alya, en poco tiempo se habían hecho muy amigas. Conoció a todo el resto de la pandilla, al menos, a los que habían sobrevivido. El tema de la barricada casi nunca era tocado, como un elefante en la habitación que ella no se atrevía a mencionar.

Ese día, 5 días después de llegar a Londres, Adrien llegó agitado, con la respiración pesada, pero muy feliz. Para Marinette, su chico se estaba comportando extraño, pero supuso que se debía al cambio de ambiente y el reencuentro con sus amigos después de meses sin noticias.

– Ven conmigo

.

.

.

En el convento, se encontraba Gabriel, bastante enfermo. Nuevamente se encontraba solo, y no podía dormir. Soñaba con su despedida de Sabine y de Marinette. Rezaba por el matrimonio de los dos chicos, y su vida futura. Su vida iba a acabar pronto, pero logró cumplir su promesa a Sabine, podía irse en paz.

Marinette llegó al lugar seguida de Adrien

– ¡papá! ¡no entiendo! ¿no estabas haciendo unos negocios?

– Marinette, Dios estoy feliz de verte – tomó su mejilla con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

– Debe perdonarme – Adrien se colocó al lado de Marinette – pero ha sido un gran hombre, y debíamos despedirnos, ¡usted me salvó la vida! debe desmentir todas las mentiras que se dicen sobre usted al menos frente a su hija.

Marinette le miró confundida

– Cuando todo estaba perdido, tu padre me sacó de la barricada a través de las alcantarillas, me llevó al hospital, y te trajo a mi casa.

Marinette le sonrió, mientras Gabriel se esforzaba por respirar.

– ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? – les preguntó Gabriel – me alegro de verlos, ahora que los veo felices, me puedo ir en paz.

– Es muy pronoto para un adiós papá

– Sí, pero debes perdonarme, en este papel, escribí mi última confesión, todo lo que por años me pediste, y nunca te dije. Es la historia de alguien que aprendió a amar.

Marinette lloraba, por fin sabría la verdad. La luz de los ojos de Agreste empezaba a apagarse, pero él estaba tranquilo. Adrien abrazó a su mujer, mientras esta se deshacía en lágrimas

– La leeremos juntos, no estás sola

– Nunca más estaremos solos Adrien, porque mi mamá, y mi papá nos cuidan, tus amigos también, todos están con nosotros.

– Tienes razón

Porque ellos tenían un mañana, uno brillante, en un nuevo país, con una nueva familia por venir.

.

.

.

**Y ESO FUE TODO.**

No se que opinan, al menos a mi me ha gustado (pos claro si no, no lo habría subido) pero ya me entienden.

Manu: YA QUIERO VER A LOS NUEVOS AKUMATIADOS PERO YA. En especial Luka, silencer es de mis capis FAVORITOS, pero el beso adrigami me va a romper el kokoro, es que ya lo veo venir u.u. sobre historias lemon, tengo a medio escribir un fic largo donde habrá algo de eso, pero aun no sé muy bien, escribo lemon, pero cuando no es yaoi me cuesta un poco jiji pero confía en que algo saldrá con el tiempo, me demoraré más por que con el trabajo, solo puedo subir una vez a la semana, máximo dos si tengo suerte.

**PROXIMO FIC: el historial de ladybugs de Tikki**

Es un one shot, el cual pasó por miles de versiones hasta que por fin una idea me gustó lo suficiente jeje, será el one shot del próximo sábado, pero si logro terminarlo antes lo subiré antes, hasta entonces ^^/


End file.
